Accidentally in love
by Hun
Summary: Modernday EC. Christine and Erik get to know each other after being in a car accident. Soon they fall in love and even Christine's husband can't stop their feelings. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own POTO or any of the characters:((

Thanx a lot for my Beta, Hollie! Lov' ya!

**Chapter one**

Beautiful day. A beautiful day for a beautiful wedding. The sky was blue like the ocean, the sun was shining brightly and the scent of spring-flowers filled the air. Everything seemed exquisite for the naïve bride.

Christine Daaé was standing at the enormous entrance of the church. Her body was wrapped in a snow-white dress, elbow-length gloves covered her delicate hands and arms and she was carrying a bouquet of white roses. Her hair was hanging freely down her back and the warm breeze caressed the chestnut curls. She glowed in the sunshine.

The building was filled with people and everybody went quiet as they glimpsed the amazing bride. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she slowly approached the altar lead by her father. As she went she saw her mother crying from happiness and several others were fighting back tears too. But when she reached his groom everything else vanished and only the two of them existed.

Oh yes, the groom. The always perfect Raoul de Chagny. Blondish hair, perky blue eyes, boyish smile… and the perfect gentleman every time.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Christine Daaé and Raoul de Chagny in marriage' the priest started the ceremony.

'Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace.' Of course nobody spoke. Why would have? They were the ideal couple. Young, happy, well-off and they loved each other. At least everybody thought they did. Even Christine.

Everything happened as it should have. Women cried, children got bored, wedded men pitied their new companion in distress.

'Raoul, do you take Christine to be your Wife?' the priest asked.

'I do.'

'Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protecther, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?'

'I do.'

At that moment Christine was the happiest woman on the Earth. She felt dizzy, her legs shook, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. God, she was marrying her childhood sweetheart, the man she's been in love with since she was twelve.

'Christine, do you take Raoul to be your Husband?'

'I do.'

'Do you promise to love, honorcherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?'

'I do.'

'Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage.'

They took the rings and exchanged the vows.

'I, Christine Daaé take thee, Raoul de Chagny to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part.' Christine said pushing the ring up to her soon-to-be husband's finger.

'I, Raoul de Chagny take thee, Christine Daaé to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part.' Raoul repeated Christine's words and he too pushed the ring up to her finger.

'In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.' The guests already applauded not even waiting for the end of the priest's text. 'Whom God had joined together, let no one put asunder' the priest said over the voices of the celebrators. May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto to you, and give you peace. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.'

But the newlyweds were already kissing passionately.

'You've made me the happiest man on the Earth. I promise to make you the happiest woman' Raoul whispered in her ear after they broke their first kiss as a married couple.

'_Could it be that his promise had been a lie?' _Christine thought as she silently stood at the door of the bedroom. _Their _bedroom what they shared since the wedding.

Everything came back to her as a whirlwind when she saw her husband in the bed. In _their_ bed. Oh how happy she had been when he had asked her to marry him! How excited she had been on the day of their wedding! How proud she had been walking beside him and knowing that he would always be hers…!

Her life slowly crashed down as she stared at Raoul. Tears brimmed her eyes and turning away she decided to never step into the flat again. The flat that once she called home. Where once she imagined children playing in the living-room while she's cooking dinner and waiting for her husband to come home… But this dream dissolved along with her marriage.

She still heard the pleasurable moans from inside when she stepped through the threshold and she couldn't put the sight of her husband having sex with another from her head. The tears now freely flowed down her cheeks and her vision blurred more and more.

By the time she sat into her car she barely saw. But she didn't care. She started it and drove away. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get as far as possible. Sobs shook her body and she couldn't see the road ahead of her.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to see something but it was far too late. She was driving on full speed and the accident couldn't be avoided.

'_Maybe death would be a redemption'_ she thought before her car crashed into an other coming towards.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Your loving authoress


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody, thanx for your lovely reviews! (.)

Hollie, my darling beta, you're still the best!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'No, no, no and no!' boomed the unmistakable voice through the whole opera house. 'It's still not a high C but a D! Do you understand? A D!'

'I sang it correctly!' shrieked the arrogant diva.

'No, you didn't! And this was at least the hundredth time!'

'Ooohohoooo, our honored composer is nervous' said the red-headed on the stage clapping her hands with false concern. 'Well just to know I'm on the edge too! And I'm not going to take a part in this cabaret anymore!' shouted the Prima Donna hysterically and stormed off the stage.

'Yes, go just go and don't face the fact, Miss Carlotta Giudicelli, that YOU CAN'T SING!' yelled the composer after the quitting woman.

'What?' Carlotta stopped dead in her tracks. 'I can't sing? Then tell me, Mister Erik Destler, who has been your leading lady through the past four years? The usherette?' she screamed on the top of her lungs.

'Even that would be better than you!' Erik wailed. 'You don't come to rehearsals, you don't learn your roles, last time you didn't even come to the performance! At least the usherette is always here when she's needed!'

The two stood over against each other. Carlotta's face was red from anger and Erik was having difficulties with his breathing. They seemed as two bulls waiting for the right moment to attack. Everybody else in the theatre stood quietly praying a silent prayer that finally they would get rid of the neurotic soprano.

'Get out of my theatre' said Erik after some moments which seemed an eternity. His voice was low and dangerous and his eyes burnt with rage.

Carlotta stood for a little more then suddenly wheeled round and dashed towards the exit. From the door she turned around and squalled. 'You'll hear from me I can promise you that!' and with that she disappeared through the grandiose entrance-door.

Sighing Erik sat down on one of the seats of the auditorium and buried his head in his hands. True, there were three more months left until the opening night but he was tipped out. His temple throbbed and his whole head felt like it's going to explode. He didn't know exactly who will be the new leading soprano since Carlotta refused to have an understudy. He was sure that an audition was inevitable but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to find a woman with the sufficient voice. Because despite that Carlotta couldn't sing she had an exceptional range.

When Erik looked up again he realized that the whole cast was watching him. Obviously they waited him to make a miracle. But even he couldn't conjure a prima donna from the air.

'Okay everybody, that's all for today. See you tomorrow at the same time' he finally said standing up from his seat.

'But who will play the role of Carlotta?' asked one of the chorus girls.

Erik didn't answer but his burning glare caused everybody to slip out of the place. About ten minutes later he was totally alone in the building. When he glanced at his watch he saw that it was only four in the afternoon. _'Well, once even the cast can get a short day' _he thought and went out to his car.

When he was inside the car he turned on the CD player and System of a down howled from the horns. After this little incident with La Carlotta he really did need some hard music to have his fling.

_Life is a waterfall,  
We're one in the river,  
And one again after the fall. _

Swimming through the void  
We hear the word,  
We lost ourselves,  
But we find it all?

Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
Always want to go,  
But you never want to stay,

And we are the ones that want to chose,  
Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose.

Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.

Life is a waterfall,  
We drink from the river,  
Then we turn around and put up our walls.

Swimming through the void  
We hear the word,  
We lost ourselves,  
But we find it all?

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
Always want to go,  
But you never want to stay, _

And we are the ones that want to chose,  
Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose.

He sang or rather shouted along with the music and didn't realize the car that was coming towards his on full speed.

* * *

Woohoo, Erik is in an accident too... guess who is in the other car...:))))

Don't forget to review!

Your loving authoress


	3. Chapter 3

YAY, new chapter!

Hollie, a big hug from Erik for your help!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Sirens' voice could be heard all over the streets. A huge traffic-jam formed due to the accident which had happened in the crossroads. A big crowd gathered near the place of the tragedy determined to catch a glimpse of the victims.

'Move away, please, move away!' Police officers girdle the cars with police-strings, trying to send the pryings away. Reporters clicked their cameras and cameras from different television-companies were there as well to give an outside-broadcast to the onlookers.

'Today, a little after four…'

'According to the witnesses one of the cars passed the red light….'

'The victims are still in their cars, the firemen are trying to pick them out…'

The correspondents said standing near the location.

'Okay, pull it!' shouted a fireman. They were trying to hoist one of the cars' top with a crab. The other was totally crashed, there was no chance to rescue it's conductor that way. Several firemen were around the vehicle desperately trying to cut the doors out.

'Bring a stretcher!' One person was finally out. It was a woman. Her whole body was covered in blood and she had been unconscious for at least half an hour. The ambulance immediately took her to the nearest hospital. About five minutes later the other victim was out as well. It was a man. He too was bleeding from numerous cuttings. The ambulance car took him away too.

When the injured were rescued from the busted cars, the press attacked the police-officers and the firemen.

'We are investigating the event although it is almost sure that the accident was caused by the woman. We were told by some witnesses that she crossed the road during red light. The other driver tried to avoid the accident with sidetracking but the cars were already too close to avoid the tragedy. Both of them was sent to hospital, now all we can do is to wait' declared the chief constable.

The leader of the firemen was asked by another reporter. 'The cars crashed into each other quite brutally so it was a hard job to rescue the victims from their vehicle. One of the cars' front was totally wrecked and the other's side was pushed into the driver's seat. It's a miracle that they were still alive when we pulled them out.'

------------------------------

'Twenty-six-year-old woman, injured in a car accident. She lost a lot of blood, her pulse is weak, she has been unconscious for half an hour' said the ambulance man as they pushed the girl into the building.

'We lob at three. One, two, three.' The woman now laid in an emergency room. The nurses was cutting down her clothes and cleaned her wounds to have a better look at her injuries. Doctors examined every part of her body searching for any sign of broken bones and inner bleedings.

'Three broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken wrist. Her spinal column is unharmed.'

'There are several cuttings on her head but there aren't any lesion on the skull.'

'Her lower abdomen is stern, clearly the liver is hurt. We must operate.'

All doctor spoke in a rush, every wasted minute could be the death of the patient. After ballasting her state she was carried up to the operating room where the surgeon was waited to perform the intervention.

------------------------------

'Thirty-six-year-old man, the same accident as the previous woman. He's unconscious but his state is stable. He only has an open break on his left shin.' The other injured arrived at the hospital a few minutes later.

'And his face?' asked the doctor who went for him to the ambulance car.

'Not the accident caused it. The firemen found a mask in the car so obviously it's from a prior event.'

The doctors went through the same procedure with him. The ambulance man was right, in spite of his broken leg he was all right. Feasibly his black-out was due to the shock. He was carried to an operation room too where a surgeon fixed his leg. After it he was brought to a hospital room where a nurse checked on him in every ten minutes to see if he was awake.

------------------------------

'Excuse me' a police officer addressed the doctor who attended the two. 'I'm here in the case of the car accident. Is Mrs Christine de Chagny or Mr Erik Destler questionable?'

'No, not yet. Mrs Chagny is being operated and Mr Destler is still unconscious. And they need rest even after they've come to their senses. So I advise you not to disturb them for a while.'

After around an hour Christine was brought out from the operating room. The doctors managed to stable her state as well so she could be brought to a simple hospital room. For hours neither her nor Erik woke up. Some doctor started to worry that perhaps after all they have skull-injury. But the CT didn't show any sign of it so they hoped.

------------------------------

'I…I'm here to see… Christine… Christine de Chagny' panted a man at the reception's desk . 'She has been in an… accident.'

'Are you related?' asked the receptionist. She needed to be sure that this man wasn't a reporter.

'Yes, I am her husband, Raoul de Chagny.'

'Yes, mister. She's in room 254 on the second floor. But before you go to her speak with Dr. Ross, he fixed her out. And since she's still unconscious I'm not sure you'll be able to see her.'

'Thank you' said Raoul before he rushed to the elevator.

A minute later a middle-aged man entered the hospital with a worried expression on his face. He immediately went towards the elevators but the receptionist stopped her.

'Excuse me, mister, but where are you going?'

'I came to see Erik Destler. He was in a car accident and I heard that he's in this hospital.'

'May I ask how are you related to him? Only relatives can visit him.'

'We're not related, I just work with him. But he has no family so practically I'm like a brother to him. Please miss, I must see him' pleaded the man. The receptionist saw that this man really cared for the patient so she decided to let him up, notwithstanding the doctor's order that only relatives can visit.

'All right but please tell your name. I have to note everybody's name down who goes up to the hospital rooms.'

'Nadir Khan' answered the man with relief.

'Okay, he's in room 255. Probably he's awake now.'

'Thank you so much Miss…'

'Catherine, Catherine Shaw.' Nadir smiled at the blondish woman before he disappeared in the elevator.

Up on the second floor he found Erik's doctor already talking to a man. First he didn't want to intrude but when he heard that they were talking about the accident he approached them.

'Excuse me but are you talking about the injured of today's accident?'

'Yes' replied the doctor. 'Are you here too for Mrs de Chagny?'

'No, I came to see Mr Destler.'

'I see. So as I already told to Mr de Chagny, both of them are stable but still unconscious. Mrs de Chagny had an operation because her liver was hurt and Mr Destler was operated too with an open break. Aside from these they don't have major injuries only some cuts and bruises. If there won't be any complications they could go home around six or seven days later.'

'Thank you' the visitors said in union. 'Could we see them?' asked Raoul.

'Yes, but just for some moments. They need rest.'

The two entered the rooms. Raoul slowly walked to his wife's bed then broke down in cry. He couldn't believe that he was having sex with another when Christine was in an accident. Guilt was eating his soul. He touched her limp hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

'Forgive me' he whispered. 'Please forgive me…'

In the other room Nadir was standing beside Erik's bed. He was shocked to see that his mask wasn't in place. Surely it fell off while he was lifted out from the car. But he needed it so Nadir knew that he has to bring one. But till then he sat down on a chair and watched his old friend lying between the white sheets.

* * *

So, there it goes!

Review and you'll get a hug from Erik! Don't and you'll get punjabbed:)

And I'll be nice and tell you that they'll meet in the next chapter!

Your loving authoress


	4. Chapter 4

Ta-daaaaa! Here's the new one!

Thanx for the lovely reviews, I'm flattered!

Hollie, you know...:)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

When Erik woke up he was greeted with a dazzling light. He blinked several times and he needed some minutes to remember what had happened and realize that he was in a hospital. His whole body ached and when he tried to move he was shocked to see that his left leg was in cast. Suddenly the door opened and Nadir entered the room.

'Erik, you're finally awake' he said happily. 'I started to worry about you.'

'Nadir, why are you here and not in the opera house?' Erik asked sternly.

At this the Asian laughed heartily. 'Honestly Erik, you're really one in a million. You almost got killed in an accident and all you can think about is the opera!'

'I don't find it funny Nadir. We have to find a new leading soprano. By the way have you announced the audition yet? It has to be kept as soon as possible.'

Nadir just shook his head and smiled. Yes, Erik was definitely all right. Actually he would have been surprised if Erik hadn't acted this way. Always the businessman and director. Nadir imagined that he would be ordering even from his deathbed.

'No Erik, I haven't. Because you know I've been waiting for you to wake up. It might be strange for you that somebody was worried about you, but you really scared me. And not just me, the cast-members called in every minute to know how you were.'

Erik sighed and closed his eyes. Nadir was right. He shouldn't be thinking about business instead he should be glad that he was alive. And ever so he was always cold and prim with the cast, he was touched by their concern.

'Well' he said finally, 'Nadir tell them that they get holiday for this week. But when I'll come back, there won't be mercy.'

'All right, my friend, I'll tell them' Nadir said walking towards the door. 'Oh and don't be surprised if they'll come to visit you.'

Erik closed his eyes when he was alone again. His time in the hospital will be definitely long.

------------------------------

Raoul jumped up from his seat beside Christine's bed when she stirred. She had been senseless for a long time.

'Darling, I'm here' Raoul whispered stroking her hair. But he withdrew his hand when he met with his wife's icy glare.

'How dare you come here?' she hissed still watching him with hatred.

'How could you ask it?' Raoul was panicked. _No, she can__'t know it… how could she… _'After hearing you were in an accident I rushed here as fast as I could. Oh darling I was so worried.'

'Don't call me 'darling'!' Christine's voice was prim and she looked away. 'For I am not your wife anymore.'

'But baby…'

'I told you Raoul, don't call me on names like that! But surely that slut you've been with was more than happy when you called her that.' Tears started to form in Christine's eyes.

'But how…' Raoul whispered.

'Oh, how?' she asked mockingly. 'Well I thought I'll be a good wife and surprise my darling husband. You know, cook a delicious dinner when he comes home from work, then make an exquisite bath to relax him and spend a loving night in his arms. But as it seems somebody overtook me.'

'Christine it was a mistake and I'm terribly sorry! I promise it'll never happen again' Raoul pleaded. They were the perfect couple, they couldn't break up like that.

'You're right, it won't. Because as soon as I can get out of here I'll give in my petition for the divorce.'

'But….'

'No buts Raoul. And from now on you can only contact me through my lawyer.'

Christine closed her eyes and pretend to sleep picturing that the conversation was over. Raoul was devastated. He couldn't believe that his marriage was over. That incident with his secretary was just an escapade. His one and only love was Christine and nobody else_. 'I'll prove her that I still love her and she's mine' _he thought as hewent out of her room.

------------------------------

Days went by but it seemed that thethey passed slower that usual. Erik had at least ten visitors a day and he started to enjoy the sudden attention. Dancers, chorus-girls and members from the orchestra came to check on him and everybody brought a little present for their convalescent composer. On the other hand Christine was extremely bored. Of course she had visitors too but aside from her best friend, Meg, nobody seemed a good company.

One day whenthe nurse came to check on her an idea came to her mind.

'Brooke' she asked the prettyblonde 'could I visit the man whom I crashed into? I just want to tell him how sorry I am.'

'Of course Christine'she replied cheerfully and went to fetch a wheel-chair. 'But be careful!'

'Why?' Christine asked curiously.

'Well, every woman says that he's incredibly hot. And guess what? He's single!'

'Oh, well, I don't think that I would have a crush on him. I'm fed up with men so I don't want to get tangled up with anybody in the near future.'

'Well you know it' Brooke said knowingly. It was impossible not to have a crush on a guy like that. 'Okay, here we are' she said stopping before right the next door.

'What?' Christine cried. He's been here all the time and I didn't even know it?' Brooke just laughed and pushed her into the room.

'Good day Mister Handsome' Brooke said cheerfully.

'Hi pretty one' the man in the bed replied with a wink. _'Clearly he's a flirter' _Christine thought. _'But he's damn good at it!'_

'I just brought somebody who wants to meet you' the nurse said pushing Christine next to the bed.

'And pray tell me, who is this beauty?' he asked turning towards Christine.

'She's Christine Daaé, she's in the next room.'

'I'm honored' the man said taking Christine's hand and kissing it. 'I'm Erik Destler.'

'Well, I see you guys will be all right so I'd better go. I have to work anyways.'

Brooke went out from the room leaving an enchanted Christine behind. She definitely had a crush on him. His hair was a bit disheveled and his greenish-blue eyes sparkled in the depressing hospital room. He had no shirt on and Christine had to try very hard to tear her eyes from his muscular form.

Erik also had to control himself. He was very glad that Nadir brought him a mask. Because while without it he was repulsive, with it he was irresistible. Women find it sexy and mysterious and he had learnt to use it as an advantage. He openly mustered the woman before him. She was perfect in every way. Although her face was cut in several places he could tell that she was beautiful. Her chestnut curls framed her face nicely and her eyes were a wonderful shade of brown. She was slim but with nice-sized breasts and her nightgown didn't hide too much from her. For the first time since the air-conditioner went wrong he was happy about it.

The silence started to be awkward so Christine decided to speak first and finally tell him whowas she.

'Umm… well as Brooke said I'm in the next room. And… well… I'm here because I had been in a car accident.'

'Really?' Erik asked. 'Guess what? I've been in one too. Some crazy girl crashed into my car' he chuckled thoroughly unknowing that the 'crazy girl' was sitting before him.

'Huh…'

'Yeah, huh… although I hope she's all right.'

'Oh, she is.'

'Really? And how do you know that?' Erik asked confused.

'Well that girl was me.' Christine turned away embarrassed. _'How hairy, Adonis is right before me and I'm just mumbling.'_

Erik was taken aback. Surely if he had known who Christine was he hadn't talked in the way he did.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean that.' But he could see that Christine was feeling uncomfortable so he changed his mood and hoped that she will forgive for his attitude. 'But the good side of it. If you hadn't crashed into me we wouldn't have met. And how could I live without knowing such a gorgeous woman.'

Christine couldn't help the grin which appeared on her face. She looked at Erik and saw that he was grinning too.

'Erik, you know how to flatter' she said smiling.

'Oh no, I'm just stating a fact.'

The two soon caught up in a conversation and both of them knew that there was more between them than simple sympathy. Much more.

* * *

Woo-hoo they finally met! 

Review and you'll get a kiss on the cheek from Erik! Don't and you'll get punjabbed:)

Your loving authoress


	5. Chapter 5

So you guys like my flirty Erik, eh? Well then here it goes!

Hollie, thanx again:)))

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

'How is the most beautiful patient of world today?' Erik asked entering Christine's room on a wheelchair one week after the accident. He was dressed in street-clothes so Christine frowned.

'I'm getting better thanks. But why are you wearing street-clothes, are you going home?' Christine panicked. She really didn't want him to go home. They got on very well and they became friends quickly. They could talk about everything and nothing or just simply sit together by the window enjoying the beams of the sun. Christine was surprised to see that Erik could easily make her forget about Raoul. He always flirted with her and rained her with compliments. And he was just so damn hot.

'Yes, I'm going home finally. I really started to get sick of this place.' Erik saw Christine's expression, it was clear that she was upset about his leaving. And Erik too was somewhat sad because he enjoyed Christine's company as well. 'But don't worry Honey, I'll visit you if I can.'

'Really? And how? You'll jump here on one leg from your home or what?'

Erik chuckled, he loved this Christine. It was arousing to see her in this state. And because of him.

'What's so funny?' Christine demanded.

'Nothing Honey. It's just good to see that you'll miss me. I'm flattered.' Erik smiled seductively and Christine had no chance to be angry with him.

'You're dangerous, you know?' she asked smiling and shaking her head.

'And why is that?'

'A man who knows that he's handsome and plays upon it is always dangerous.'

'So you think I'm handsome, Honey?' he asked leaning towards her. His lips were so close to Christine's, just a few inches and they would be kissing.

'Yes, you are' Christine whispered.

'Good' Erik said settled leaning back in his chair. Christine blushed and turned away not daring to meet his eyes. 'Well then, Honey I've got to go. See you sometime.' He took Christine's hand and placed a lingering kiss upon it. As he went out from the room he smiled to himself. He was happy that Christine was disappointed when he didn't kiss her. Actually he was too but he would have never admitted it. He was far too proud to confess his feelings. But deep inside he hoped that perhaps finally Christine will take the first step. She just needed a push.

'Erik, I thought that perhaps you changed your mind and won't go home' Nadir greeted him at the elevator.

'Are you kidding? I'll be the happiest man on Earth if I get away from here.'

The two disappeared in the elevator. Several nurses watched sadly as their favourite patient left the building. No more compliments, no more flirting. But at least he was all right.

------------------------------

Christine just looked into the nothingness after Erik had left the room. _'What the hell just happened?' _she was terribly upset. _'Who does he think he is! My God, I almost kissed him! K-I-S-S-E-D!'_

She was still fuming when Meg arrived to visit her.

'Hi Christine!' she greeted. 'How are you today?'

'I'm perfectly fine' Christine barked.

'Wo-ho what's up girl? Are you having you cycle?'

'No, I'm not!' Christine nearly shouted.

'Good day girls!' Brooke said cheerfully as she entered the room to check on Christine. 'How do you feel?'

'Be careful!' Meg warned her. 'Today she's pretty moody.'

'Who's not?' Brooke laughed. 'The sex-god has just gone home, everybody's mourning.'

'Oh…' Meg smiled knowingly. If a single glance could kill, she and Brook would have been surely dead.

'Everything is fine' Brooke stated after checking her blood-pressure and temperature. 'I guess that you can go home within a few days. Have a nice day' she said as she went out the door.

When the door closed Meg burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that her friend was over Raoul this quickly. Although she had to admit that with a guy like Erik was it wasn't too hard.

'Soooo what's between you two?' Meg asked curiously.

'Nothing, and Meg please drop this topic!' Christine was nearly crying.

'Hey, you can tell me what's wrong' Meg said calmly, she could see now that something wasn't good. But before Christine could answer the door burst open and Brooke went in carrying an enormous bouquet of red roses.

'This has just arrived for you Chris' she said putting the flowers down on the bedside table.

'Look, here's a card for it' Meg was jumping up and down. 'Open it!'

'What for?' Christine asked bored. 'Surely Raoul is trying to be the nice guy.'

Uninterested Christine opened the little envelope which hid the card but as soon as she read it her face broke in a huge grin.

'What's in it?' the other two asked in union. Christine showed them and several 'awwwww's approved it's matter.

_Honey, you know I love you_

_812-542-1000_

'So are you so moody that I can't even talk to you?' Meg asked smiling from ear to ear.

'Nope' Christine answered still grinning like a child who had just got the doll she wanted.

'Great! So let's talk about something!'

The three girls chatted for hours but all that Christine could think was to be alone and call Erik up. Maybe he really wasn't that playboy she thought he was.

-----------------------------

Erik was sitting in his comfortable sofa reading a book when his cell phone rang. He smiled because although he didn't know the number of the caller he was pretty sure who it was. Using his sexiest voice he answered.

'Hello?' He could hear someone swallowing on the other end of the line and he smiled to himself.

'Umm… Erik?' said the familiar voice.

'Who else could be Honey? So I guess you've got my little present. I know I was such a jerk today, I'm sorry.'

'Uhh… it doesn't matter, really' Christine stuttered. _'God, even his voice makes me lose my mind!'_

'Good, I'm relieved. I didn't want our relationship to end like that. Actually I don't want it to end at all.'

'Really?' Christine asked timidly.

'Yes, really. Or do you think it otherwise?' Erik already knew her answer but he needed to hear it from herself.

'No!' she said a bit too loudly and Erik chuckled.

'I hoped so. By the way when can you come out from the hospital? We could meet.'

'Umm… Brooke said that a few days and I'll be free. But I'll have to rest so I don't know if I'll be able to go to anywhere.'

'Surely if I send somebody for you, you can come and visit me.'

'You mean in your flat?' Christine's voice became weak from the simple thought of being with Erik in his flat alone.

'Yes, but of course if you don't want to….'

'No, I'd love to go!' she quickly interrupted. 'I….I'll call you up when I'm out, okay?'

'I can't wait for it, Honey.'

Christine hung up without saying goodbye and buried her head in the pillow. She was blushing and giggling like a teenage girl. 'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' she screamed into the pillow and soon she was asleep. Too many things happened in one day to hack it without fatigue.

Erik was grinning like a high-school boy and his brain already worked on the possibilities of how to reshape his home to sweep Christine off her feet. _'Everything has to be perfect' _he thought_. 'Perfect with the perfect woman.' _

* * *

Awwww... they both have a crush... 

Anyway, review and Erik will go for a walk with you in the park, hand-in-hand. Don't and you'll get punjabbed.

Your loving authoress


	6. Chapter 6

OK guys, let's fix some things:

1. My Erik is a FLIRTY SEX-GOD! So read the story knowing this. And honestly aren't you fed up with his self-loathing all the time? I do think that he's better this way with a little (well not little...:)) self-confidence

2. I know that the phone number I wrote isn't correct but I just really don't have the time to change it. But if you REALLY want me to correct them I will just say so.

3. I know that my chapters aren't long but chose: I'll write longer chapters but that way I won't be able to update this often or I'll keep up this lenght and update every day. Your choice.

So that's it. Anyways, here's the new one. Enjoy:)))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

'_I hope he's not home' _Meg prayed as she entered Christine's and Raoul's flat. Christine had asked her to pack her stuff and bring it to her house since she will be living with her. To her luck Raoul wasn't at home. She didn't want to meet him because surely she would yell his head off for being unfaithful to her best friend.

She found several bags and stuffed Christine's clothes into them. She took some photos away as well. One where she was with her parents, it was taken one week before they died. Another where they were in the fun park, pictures of her other friends and relatives, and she even took some paintings off of the wall which she knew Christine loved. She spent at least three hours packing Christine's things.

As she was about to leave the place carrying the last bag her fears came true. Raoul was standing right before her when she opened the door. She tried to ignore him and walk pass by but he grabbed her arm and pull her back to the flat.

'Let go of me you sorry excuse of a man!' Meg yelled as Raoul slammed the door shut.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he hissed.

'Taking Christine's things away. Surely you didn't think that she'll come here back after what you've done' Meg replied with the same tone.

'She's better come here when she's released from the hospital for you're not going to take her things away' he snatched the bag from her hand. 'And I need to talk with her.'

'Talk with her!' Meg raised her hands into the air. 'She has nothing to do with you, I can tell you that. Now let me go!'

'Right, but this stays' he stated holding the last bag up.

Meg wheeled around and rushed out of the door and down the stairs to her car. She was glad that in his fury Raoul didn't notice that despite that bag everything else was already in her car.

'Jerk!' she said out loud as she started her car and drove away.

------------------------------

'I don't believe it that he thought that I'll step through the threshold once more' Christine said sitting in Meg's car as they drove to her apartment. Finally she could go home. Although she didn't feel that she had a home anymore.

'He acted like his affair wouldn't count. He just kept saying that he wants to talk with you.'

Christine laughed bitterly. 'I don't think that anything has left to talk about.'

'I said the same but he just didn't want to believe it.'

'Of course he didn't. He's used to that he gets everything he wants. Spoiled little asshole!'

'Geez, let's talk about something else before your head explodes. '

'Yeah, whatever.'

'So, how's it going with your lover?' Meg asked innocently.

'With my what?' Christine nearly jumped out of her seat.

'C'mon, don't pretend that there's nothing between you two. And anyway, you're free now, you can do what you want.'

'Honestly Meg, I don't know what to think anymore' Christine said now softly. 'Okay I won't deny that I don't have feelings towards him but I'm not sure in the intensity of my feelings. When I first saw him I definitely had a crush on him. Well I still have. But I don't know if it's more that that or not.'

'What do you feel for him?' Meg asked trying to figure out her friends feelings. 'How do you feel when you're near him?'

'I absolutely love being with him but it's not what I'm talking about. I just don't know why am I feeling this. Because of Raoul, you know after him there's somebody who flatters for me and flirts with me, or because I actually like him.'

'These are hard things Chris' Meg said patting her friend's knee. 'But you must find it out by yourself. Nobody can tell how you feel only you.'

'Oh, thanks, you're a big help' Christine laughed.

'I know' Meg laughed too. 'That's why I'm your best friend.'

------------------------------

'Next one' Erik said after two bars. The audition didn't go well. They had listened to at least a hundred singer but none of them was sufficient. Erik ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

'Are you all right?' Nadir asked. 'We can take a break.'

'No, I'm fine. Just my leg is itching from this damned cast.'

Another hour went by and still nobody seemed good enough to sing Carlotta's role. Erik started to lose hope and when the last singer ran down he was despairing.

'We should get Carlotta back' Nadir suggested.

'There's no way in hell that I'll beg for that woman to come back' Erik barked. 'I'll rather cancel the performance than hear that toad sing on my stage again.'

'As you wish' Nadir sighed. He knew that they couldn't cancel but let Erik do as he wished for he was sure that eventually he'll find somebody to play the role.

'I'm fed up, Nadir take me home. Even my leg started to ache' Erik ordered.

'I guess you're right, we need some rest.'

------------------------------

'But won't he think me too eager if I call him this soon?' Christine whine clutching the receiver in her hands.

'You agreed that you'll call him up when you're out of the hospital, didn't you?' Meg was now annoyed. They had been arguing for ten minutes whether Christine should call Erik or not.

'Yes, but….'

'No buts for God's sake! Dial that number and talk with him at last or don't and put the receiver down! Seriously you're worse than a six-year-old!' Meg scolded storming out of the room.

Christine sat on her bed for several minutes before had enough bravery to make the call.

'Hi, Honey' answered Erik with a silky voice. 'So finally you're out?'

'Yes, I'm staying with Meg.'

'And what did your exemplary husband say to that?'

'Well he had a little argument with Meg but nothing extra.'

'I see.'

For some moments there was awkward silence between them. Eventually Erik broke it.

'So why did you call? Just to let me know that you're at Meg's, or you wanted something…. more?'

'Umm…' Christine was at loss of words again. _'Damn it, damn it! Say something intelligent!'_

'Okay, Honey, I'll help you' Erik chuckled. 'Yes, my invitation is still stands so whenever you have a free evening just say so.' When Christine didn't say anything he spoke again. 'So what about this Friday? There are two days left so you'll have plenty of time to do your girlish things.'

'Girlish things? _Oh, you idiot, can't you say something by yourself just repeat his words?'_

'You know, go to buy a new, sexy dress, take a visit at your hairdresser… I'd like you to be extremely gorgeous.'

'Uhh… Friday will be good.' Christine was grasping the receiver so hard that her knuckles were white and her palm sweated.

'Great! I'll send Nadir for you. You've already met in the hospital once or twice.'

'Yes, I remember.'

'So what's the address?'

Christine told him the street and the number and they agreed in half past six. When she hung up the phone she sat for several minutes in total bliss then shrieked.

'Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeg!'

'God, you scared me, what's up?' Meg asked rushing into the room.

'Call up you hairdresser and ask an appointment for me. And tomorrow we're going to the shopping centre. I need a new dress.'

* * *

Hahh, stupid Raoul! Gets what he deserves!

Review and Erik will take you to a fancy restaurant! Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx a lot for the reviews, I'm extremely happy that you like the story:))) And that you like my Erik! YAY SEXY ERIK!

So anyways I need to tell you that although I promised to update every day the school started again and I already have a lot to do so I'll need a few days to continue with a new chapter. I'm reeeeeeeeeally sorry!

But for now, here's a new one:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven**

'How about this one?' Meg asked holding up a long, deep-blue dress.

'No, I need something sexier' Christine said disappearing in a mass of clothes.

They were in the most expensive dress shop in the whole town searching for the perfect dress for Christine to wear on her date with Erik. Because she definitely felt that it will be a date. They had been in the shop for hours but still didn't find anything good enough. Christine wanted something devilish. She wanted to show Erik that she could be flirty and mysterious if she wanted.

'Found it!' Meg finally cried taking off a dress from it's place. It was a strapless crimson gown. The upper part of it was skin-tight and there was a cut on the side of it's skirt.

'Perfect!' Christine beamed snatching the dress from Meg and darting towards the fitting room. When she came out Meg's jaw dropped.

'Uhh, girl! I'm going to be a lesbian!'

'So is it good then?'

'You kidding? You're beautiful!'

Christine whirled around watching herself in a full-length mirror. Meg was right, she too find herself gorgeous. The dress shoved her curves shamelessly and the high cut let her well-shaped leg be seen.

'_Erik will be surprised when he sees me' _she thought as she went back to take the dress off.

------------------------------

Erik was busy with cooking in his kitchen. Although it was difficult to move around with a casted leg, he managed to make the exclusive dinner for Christine. He made everything early enough to have plenty of time to get himself ready. He took a shower and spent at least ten minutes standing before his wardrobe to decide what to wear. Finally he pulled out a black shirt and black trousers since he wanted to look dangerous and… well sexy. And black was undoubtedly his colour.

Just as he readied himself the doorbell rang. He quickly checked himself in the mirror one last time to be sure he looked perfect. Then he picked up the single red rose he had previously had Nadir bought and opened the door.

It was a luck that he was holding the knob for he felt his legs weaken. Before him the most stunning woman on Earth was standing.

'Good evening Erik. I'm sorry I'm a bit late but there was a traffic jam and we got stuck in it with Nadir.'

Erik regained his self-control and said 'No problem, Gorgeous. It's better later than never.'

When Christine passed by Erik she was enchanted by Erik's scent. She wasn't sure about his cologne's name but it was literally breathtaking. Just as he was. His black clothes make him seem extremely masculine and she was delighted to see that he had the few upper buttons of his shirt open. She remembered clearly his body from the hospital. The muscular, vigorous chest with just the fitting amount of hair on it.

Erik was enthralled too. Surely he didn't expect Christine to turn up like that. She always seemed a bit nervous around him and he enjoyed his power over her. But now she was the goddess of seduction. Her dress was like she was wearing nothing and the fact that she had no bras on didn't help on the matter.

'Yumm…. Something smells delicious, what are we going to eat?' Christine asked taking a seat on the sofa. She took care to show the top of her black stockings with the garter.

'_I'm gonna eat you…. _I cooked lamb I hope you like it.'

'Yeah, sounds good.'

'Great! I'll set the table, meanwhile make yourself comfortable' Erik said disappearing in the kitchen. Christine couldn't help but admire his home. It was perfectly furnished following the latest interior. Paintings hung on the wall and everything was so well-organized.

'I like your home, Erik' Christine yelled to him.

'I'm glad' he yelled back from the kitchen. 'When I bought this flat it was in a pretty bad condition. It really needed some renovation. But come, dinner is ready' he said putting his head round the door. 'You can have the grand-tour after it.'

The two ate in silence. Christine was afraid that if she says something her seductive-image will be shattered and Erik just simply couldn't think about anything intelligent since he was pretty aroused from the woman before him. After dinner he put the dishes into the sink and secretly washed his face with ice-cold water to calm himself down.

'So let me show you around' he said returning to Christine who was sitting in the living-room. 'Mademoiselle' he said stretching his hand out.

'Monsieur' she replied taking his hand.

He led her around the flat showing every little corner of it. When they reached the bedroom both of them had intense images of entwined bodies between the sheets but somehow they managed to hide it. Christine even saw where she would put her things in his rooms. She found it somewhat funny that in spite of that she only had known him for two weeks she already raved about moving in with him.

'You do have a fantastic taste Erik!' Christine said after they had finished the tour.

'Thank you. I did my best to make it the way it is.'

They sat down and they were dangerously close. Christine put her elbows on the back of the sofa pushing her chest forwards. Erik almost fell off his seat when he saw the rhythmic rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. Christine turned her head towards him and started to play with one of her locks. Erik leaned forward and Christine thought that he was going to kiss her but instead held one curl in his hand.

'I like your hair. It's beautiful. What kind of shampoo do you use?' Christine's eyes widened and Erik had to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

'Always other. I chose it by it's scent.'

Erik felt a bit bad for toying with Christine like that but he wouldn't break. Once a girl had him on although he thought that she loved him. This time he wanted to make sure that Christine did have feelings for him before he got tangled up in a relationship with her.

'I'd better go' Christine said after some moments. She was fuming it was all over her face.

'I'll escort you to the door' Erik offered standing up too.

'No you really don't have to, I know the way out' she said literally escaping from Erik's presence.

'I'll call you up sometime' Erik called after her but she was already out of sight.

------------------------------

Meg was watching some romantic movie when she heard the front door shut. She immediately jumped up and went to greet her friend.

'How did it go?' she asked eagerly.

'Oh it was perfect! We had a nice chat about my shampoo' Christine shrieked. She tossed her purse onto a table and ripped her shoes off of her feet.

'Hey, what happened?' Meg was confused. Everything was smooth she couldn't understand what could possibly go wrong.

'What?' Christine screamed on the top of her lungs. 'He's a louse lady-killer who just strings women along!' she shouted running up to her room and locking the door.

Meg knew that she had no chance to pull anything out of Christine so she decided to call the only person who could help her.

------------------------------

'I had a lovely night with you Catherine (Remember, the receptionist in the hospital:). We should repeat it sometime' Nadir said touching the girl's cheek.

'I enjoyed it too.'

Catherine was about to invite him to a coffee to her house when Nadir's cell rang.

'Damn it!' he swore.

'Oh, it doesn't matter, surely it's important. See you then.'

When Catherine disappeared in her house Nadir answered the phone.

'Hello?' he asked rather rudely.

'Hey Nadir, what's this tone?' ha groaned when he recognized the voice.

'Oh nothing my dear Meg, you've just destroyed my night but never mind.'

'Well just to know mine will be a hell too since I'll have to spend it consoling Christine.'

'Wait, wait isn't she with Erik?'

'She was and that's why she's so upset that she's locked herself in her room and I couldn't hear anything else just her yelling about what a big ass Erik is. So you'd better find out what have your dear friend done.'

'Fine, I'll stop by and ask him about it.'

'Okay and then call me back. Bye.'

Nadir sighed. Sometimes she couldn't understand Erik. There was Christine. A stunning, young woman, in the middle of her divorce who needed somebody to hold on and all he could do is to make her cry.

'_It's going to be a long night' _he thought as he headed towards Erik's home.

* * *

I'M EVIL! MWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! But don't worry you'll understand everything in the next chapter. I'm really trying to update it as soon as I can.

Review and Erik will take you to the opera. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sorryfortaking me so long to write a new chapter. School will be the death of me:(((

Hollie, I still love you:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

Nadir was sitting in Erik's living room. Since he had got there neither of them spoke to the other. Nadir started to have a feeling that perhaps even he won't be able to pull out of Erik his feelings. However he was sure that Erik loved Christine just as much as she loved him. Erik was just afraid. Afraid of another rejection, another lost love and more pain. But Nadir decided that he'll do anything to prove to Erik that Christine was not a new Luciana.

"I really messed it up didn't I?" Erik finally asked barely above a whisper. He knew in that moment when Christine said she was going home that he had gone too far. First he was trying to convince himself that he acted the way he had to but as the minutes passed he realized that he offended Christine for nothing and by the time Nadir arrived at his home he was totally pissed off.

"Erik" Nadir said "I know it's hard but you should talk about your feelings. I can't help you if you lock your feelings inside." For minutes Erik didn't talk again and Nadir almost thought that he won't say anything but finally he spoke.

"Déja vu" was all he said. But Nadir knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_Nadir, finally I've asked her out!" cried the twenty-five-year-old Erik as he stormed into his office at the theatre._

"_Finally!" Nadir said relieved. Ever since the season started he was the witness of Erik's infatuation with Luciana Bristow, the new chorus girl on every rehearsal. He was happy that Erik found somebody at last for him. Nadir had known him since he was a little boy and he considered him as a brother. Erik was always shy and reserved but Nadir perfectly understood him. It wasn't easy to live your everyday with a mask on. Erik was always afraid of the opposite sex. He found himself repulsive and unlovable and he always avoided relationships with women. Until Miss Bristow came into his life._

"_I'll take her to my home and cook for her. You've always said that I'm a good cook. Let's see if it's right or not." Erik was like a school-boy planning his first date and he looked blissfully happy._

_The next day Nadir had to listen to a two-hour-long presentation about how wonderful Luciana had been._

"_God, Nadir when I opened the door and saw her I felt like fainting. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a little black dress and she let her hair hung loosely. And you know what? We talked through the whole night. She's such a smart woman."_

"Yes, she was smart" Nadir thought remembering bitterly about her as he watched Erik sitting in his armchair with his head in his hands. "Smart, calculating and ruthless."

_The next few months was Paradise for Erik. And even bigger Eden for Luciana. Erik watched her every wish and did everything she wanted. He lavished her with presents and treated her as if she was a porcelain doll. And Nadir watched this with growing worry. He was sure that something was terribly wrong with that girl._

"_I'm going to show it to her today" Erik said one day in the break of a rehearsal._

"_Are you sure it's a wise idea?" Nadir asked with solicitude. "I know that you feel she's the perfect woman for you but still I do think that you should wait with it."_

"_No Nadir, I've decided. The time has come when she must see what lays beneath my mask."_

"_And if she runs away? I know it's cruel to say but she doesn't seem that kind of girl who could tolerate it."_

"_I feel that she can. She loves me."_

"_I hope you're right Erik and I wish you to be happy. You deserve it."_

_Nadir couldn't sleep that night but he was far from that nervousness what Erik felt. He spent a beautiful evening with Luciana. He took her to a fancy restaurant and then they walked to his home. During their journey he was flustered. His heart was beating madly and he was sweating._

_When they arrived at his flat he was fazed that he could barely speak. They sat down on the sofa and he just babbled about the running performance in the theatre._

_"Erik darling, what's the matter?" Luciana asked after about fifteen minutes of empty chat. 'You seem so out of character tonight. Is something troubling you?"_

"_Luciana, it's…" Erik swallowed. "We've been together for quite some time now but still you've never seen my face beneath the mask."_

"_Erik it's not important what is it that it covers. It's not your face that I love but you." Luciana said warmly taking Erik's hands in hers._

"_But I want you to show you. I love you and I don't want to hide from you."_

"_All right, darling. But it won't change anything."_

_With trembling hands Erik touched his mask and slowly removed it. Luciana didn't even blink. She had a perfectly calm expression on her face what changed into a smile as she gently touched the marred skin._

"_You see?" she asked as she pulled Erik closer. "Nothing has changed" she breathed as their lips connected in a passionate kiss._

"Erik you must forget her, and forget everything what happened between the two of you." Nadir said emphasizing his sentence. He knew that Luciana was his first. And it still sickened him that Luciana was capable of using this against him. The pleasures of the flesh were new to Erik and Luciana was well aware of it. So whenever she needed something she just had to push her panties down.

"_Oh Erik, I love you so much!" Luciana cried throwing her arms around Erik's neck. "I can't believe you gave the role to me!"_

"_Who else could play it better than you, my love?" Erik coaxed._

"_Hmm… you deserve a present for it" Luciana purred in his ear._

"_Oh and what would it be?" Erik asked but he didn't have to wait for an answer for he felt Luciana's hand undoing his pants and she slowly kneeled down._

"What if Christine is the same?" Erik asked looking up at Nadir. "What if she just wants sex? After all she's divorcing and she's free again. What if I'm just an escapade for her?"

"Erik honestly in spite of that genius mind of yours sometimes you can be quite dumb. Why do you think that Christine needs a fast round? On the contrary she needs somebody to hold on."

"And where the hell you know that this somebody is me?" Erik was now standing and nearly shouted.

"Well form a quite sure source. And her name is Meg Giry."

Erik sighed and collapsed back into the chair. "Yes, perhaps she needs me now. But later? Will she still love me or will she throw me away when I've completed my task?"

_Erik had a lot to do that day. After the success of the opera with Luciana in the lead the phone in his office was ringing all day. It was well past nine in the evening when he finally got out and went home. When he opened the door he immediately felt that something was wrong. Usually Luciana waited for him with freshly cooked dinner but when he entered the flat everything was silent and the lights were off._

"_Lucy, my love are you home?" he called turning on the lights. Nobody answered and as he went towards their bedroom he noticed an envelope on the table in the living-room. He opened it and his world shattered as he read it._

_Dear Erik,_

_Thank you for everything you've done to me, today I'd be nowhere without you. Thank you for helping me with my career, it's your desert that I became a mannered singer. And so because of it you must understand that although I loved being with you I need to build my own life. After the opening night the director of the Metropolitan saw me about singing in his theatre. I knew that you wouldn't let me go in the middle of the performances and that's why I decided to go away without telling you. But please understand that in a town as little as this I'd never have a chance to become a world famous prima donna. I hope you forgive me for this and you'll remember the beautiful moments we've shared._

_Luciana_

"I still have it" Erik said pulling out a piece of paper from a drawer. "After she left me I read it at least a hundred times."

"Erik, why do you still have it?" Nadir asked. "You must forget her but it won't be possible if you keep every little thing what remained from her."

"Maybe you're right. But I just can't destroy it. Not yet. The memory is too fresh."

"Even after those girls?" Nadir laughed.

"Yes" Erik smiled too. "Even after them."

_After Luciana had left Erik he became a punter. At first Nadir was glad that Erik was trying t get over Luciana but soon he realized that it was worse than if Erik had been mourning her loss. He had another girlfriend every week and his bed was always warm. He had all of the chorus girls and female servants in the opera house and he was a regular visitor of numerous local bars from where he never left alone. He learnt to enjoy the joys of the flesh without feeling anything for the woman in his bed. He played upon his partners just as Luciana had done the same. With the little difference that Erik never caused any pain for his lovers._

"So you think I should decide at last?"

"Yes Erik, and believe me, you won't regret it."

* * *

HA! Admit that you didn't count on it!

Oh well, review and Erik will take you to watch a movie. Don't and you'll get punjabbed.

Your loving authoress


	9. Chapter 9

I'm alive! And another chapter is finished!

Phew, I'm sorry for taking this so long but I had author's block:(( I watched Dear Frankie and it totally messed me up... That's a wonderful film! I LOVE GERRY!

Umm... Okay so here's the story, enjoy it:))

Oh and Hollie, I sill love you:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter** **nine**

Christine emerged from her room a bit after midday and stumbled towards the bathroom. Her eyes were swollen from crying so she could barely see, her hair was a mess and her throat hurt from shouting every possible obscenity at Erik. She didn't even bother with changing from her dress so she was still wearing her red gown from the previous day and it was torn on several places since in her fury Christine tried to totally destroy it.

After a long bath she felt a bit better but it didn't help much. Nothing could help her. Except a remorseful Erik begging for her forgiveness… But no, she didn't want to think about him. He fooled her and she didn't want to become another trophy for him.

"Christine, are you all right?" Meg asked as her friend sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Christine questioned ironically.

"I'm sorry Chris, really I am." Meg said starting to make a tea.

Neither of them spoke until Meg put Christine's tea on the table. She sipped into it and sighed.

"I'm sorry Meg, I'm just a bit pissed off. I can't believe that I thought for even a moment that he's truly interested in me."

"Honestly Chris, would you be happier if he had wanted to have sex with you?" Christine looked up at Meg, confused. "Because I personally think that he just didn't want to rush into this relationship. And I'm pretty sure that right in this moment he's banging his head in the wall for hurting you."

"Since when are you this adept in my love life?"

"Don't mock me, I'm just trying to help you."

They sat in silence for long minutes while tears formed in Christine's eyes. She looked up at Meg pleadingly then without a word stood up and hugged her.

"What would I do without you Meg?" she cried.

"Well, I'm quite the one-off and inimitable" she laughed hugging back her friend.

Their loving moment was interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

"Just drink your tea, I'll answer it" Meg said standing up and heading to the door.

When she opened it she was greeted by a delivery man holding an enormous bouquet of white roses.

"Good day Miss, this is to be given to Miss Christine Daaé."

"Um… I'll take it, she's… she's not presentable at the moment."

Closing the door Meg realized a little envelope among the flowers with Christine's name on the front. She instantly recognized the handwriting. It was from Erik. She hesitated whether she should give it to Christine or not. She was afraid that it would just upset her more. But on the other hand Meg hoped that perhaps it could cheer Christine up. She decided and finally entered the kitchen.

"It's for you Chris" Meg said putting the flowers down on the table.

"From who?" Christine asked but suddenly it hit her and she groaned. "Why did you take it? You should have said that I'm not living here. Or simply have told the deliver to return it to the sender."

"Chris" Meg sighed. "At least open that stupid envelope to know what he wants."

Christine unclosed the envelope showing false indifference but deep inside she was dying to know what did Erik want. Slowly she opened the letter and started to read it out loudly so Meg would know it's content too.

_My dearest Christine,_

_Guilt is tearing me apart because of last night. I didn't want to hurt you and to be honest I didn't even think that you'll be this upset. I truly enjoyed your company and I don't want our relationship to end even before it could begin. I know that you need time to forgive me and I hope that finally you will. Till then please take these flowers as the symbol of my apology. I'm very, very sorry._

_Erik_

Christine didn't speak just stared at the letter in her hands then slowly a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"So he wants my forgiveness?" Christine said to herself. "Well he'll have to do so much more for it than sending me flowers."

Meg released her breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She knew that Christine will forgive him and somehow she felt that Erik will do anything to earn that forgiveness.

------------------------------

Erik paced in the living-room of his flat. The flowers must have arrived by that time and he prayed that Christine won't appear in his doorway throwing the bouquet into his face. He felt terrible. The more time passed, the more he hated himself for being an idiot with Christine. Fortunately the talk with Nadir helped him realize that there was still life after Luciana and he mustn't think that every woman is the same as she was. Least of all Christine. The beautiful, smart Christine who had literally crashed into his life. And he was glad for that.

His thoughts were broken off by the ringing of his phone. The number was unknown so first he considered not answering it because he had no intention in having a conversation with anybody. Well of course except Christine. But the caller was insistent and the phone just kept ringing so finally he answered it.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone.

"Whoa… what's this manner? Are you having a bad time?" the voice of a woman asked in a mocking tone.

"M-Meg… Uhh… sorry, I didn't know it is you" Erik stammered.

"Oh well, never mind. I'm just calling to inform you that Christine accepts the flowers but she's still very hurt."

"Could I talk with her? I can explain my behavior."

"She isn't interested in your excuses. And you still have to do a lot to win back her trust."

"I thought so."

"Okay then, I delivered the message, so bye and have a nice day."

"Meg wait" Erik said before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"Tell her that I'm really very sorry. I didn't think that she'll be so upset."

"All right, I'll tell her."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Erik hung up the phone and sank onto the sofa sighing_. "So it's not hopeless"_ he thought. There was still a chance to win her back. And he decided that no matter what, she'll be in his arms soon again.

* * *

So what do you think?

Review and Erik will send you red roses. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	10. Chapter 10

HA! Two chapters at the same time! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten**

For the next few weeks Erik sent Christine flowers every day with a little envelope containing a little poem or quotation about his feelings that how sorry he was and how much he missed her company. But as the day passed Erik started to have a feeling that this wasn't enough to soften Christine. So he took every possibilities into account about how could he made Christine believe him. A pretty list was collected together and right in that moment he started to make preparations to consummate them. He was sure that Christine will be surprised that how many things would he do to win her back.

------------------------------

When Christine arrived home from work she was surprised to see that the usual bouquet of roses were missing from the threshold. She was about to burst out crying that Erik gave her up when she saw a little box hanging from the door handle. When she opened it she almost fainted. In it there was the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen. It was made of white gold and diamonds adorned it. She was afraid to think about how much would it cost.

Closing the box she went into the house and sat down on the sofa. Tears formed in her eyes looking at the little velvet box in her hand. Raoul had never given anything like that to her. She smiled and pressed the box to her heart.

------------------------------

"Erik it's unattainable!" cried Nadir frustrated. "Can't you understand that?"

"Look, I don't care how you'll manage to have it done but do it" Erik said as if he hadn't heard his friend's previous sentence.

"It's insane Erik! I can't just call up the director and ask him to do it."

"And why is that?"

"Why, why?" Nadir yelled "Just because it is the biggest television company in the whole country! That's why!"

"Well, surely with the sufficient amount of money it can be arranged."

"Oh, yes, surely. But I advise you then to sell every possession of yours and maybe that way you'll have the sufficient amount of money."

"Nadir?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes you're quite useless" Erik said picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nadir asked terrified.

"Just what I have to, my friend. Just what I have to."

------------------------------

"I still can't believe that he gave you a present like this!" Meg beamed looking at Christine's ears.

"Oh don't worry. I touch them in every minute just to make sure they're real."

After getting over the first shock what the earrings caused Christine ran to a mirror and put the jewels into her ears. They fitted perfectly. When Meg arrived home some time later and realized them on Christine she nearly tore them out from her ears to have a better look at them. They were really unique.

"Yay, finally!" Christine cried as 'Sex and the city' started on the TV. She and Meg watched it every night. This was their favorite.

The episode was around midway when suddenly a sign appeared on the screen reporting a special announcement. Meg and Christine looked at each other. It really had to be something very important if they interrupted the most viewed series in the whole states. Moments later the sign disappeared and a man was showed who turned out to be the director of the TV company.

"_We are sorry for interrupting but a very special and important message must be sent to Miss Christine Daaé."_

"What!" Christine squealed.

"_Mister Erik Destler wants you to know that he is very sorry for causing you pain and he begs for your forgiveness. He did not want to hurt you and hopes that soon you will forgive him._

_Again, sorry for the interrupting, have a nice evening."_

The man disappeared, 'Sex and the city' went on but Christine neither heard nor saw. She just sat on the sofa watching the TV mesmerized. Then slowly she came out from her trance-like state and looked at Meg. But that didn't help much since Meg was as dumbfounded as she was.

"Wow…" Christine managed to say. "That was…"

"Yes" Meg agreed knowing what she meant.

------------------------------

Next day Christine was bombarded with questions at the office where she worked.

"Who is this man?"

"What has he done to you?"

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"He's quite the romantic, isn't he?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Why didn't you talk about him earlier?"

"And what about Raoul?"

Christine felt like her head was going to explode so alluding to a headache she went home. But as soon as she arrived she wished she hadn't came for a very uninvited guest was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Raoul?" Christine asked disdainfully.

"Who is this man Christine?" Raoul hissed.

"That's none of your business" she said sternly then chuckled. "But I see then that you've seen 'Sex and the city' yesterday. Well at least this reminds you of me."

Christine thought back for a moment for the time when she and Raoul were together. From Christine's influence Raoul fell into the habit of watching the series from evening to evening. They were so happy then… Christine quickly shook the thought from her head and opened the door to the house intending to leave Raoul outside.

"We're not finished Christine" Raoul said grabbing her arm.

"Well perhaps you're not finished but I am. So would you please let go of my arm so I can go?"

Christine looked at her soon-to-be-ex-husband with pure scorn so Raoul let her go and watched her go into the house.

"Oh and Raoul" Christine said turning back from the doorway. "I would really appreciate if you didn't come here again. I'm better off without you." And with that she closed the door leaving a very upset Raoul on the threshold.

------------------------------

That evening Meg went out with her newest boyfriend to have some fun so Christine was alone at the house. First she watched some TV then decided to read something instead. After an hour or so she became sleepy and she was about to go to bed when he heard music from the street. She went to the opened window and almost fell out when she saw where the music came from.

Erik was standing under her window with a little orchestra behind him and he was singing a serenade to her.

_On this night of a thousand stars  
Let me take you to heaven's door  
Where the music of love's guitars  
Plays for evermore _

In the glow of those twinkling lights  
We shall love through eternity  
On this night in a million nights  
Fly away with me

I never dreamed that a kiss could be as sweet as this  
But now I know that it can  
I used to wander alone without a love of my own  
I was a desperate man  
But all my grief disappeared and all the sorrow I'd feared  
Wasn't there anymore  
On that magical day when you first came my way  
Mi amor

On this night  
On this night  
On this night of a thousand stars  
Let me take you to heaven's door  
Where the music of love's guitars  
Plays for evermore

Tears were streaming down on Christine's cheeks and she laughed down at Erik. He was smiling up at her with a strange glowing in his eyes and asked "So am I forgiven now?"

"Yes" Christine laughed through her tears. "You are forgiven."

A huge weight was lifted from Erik's heart when Christine said those words to him. He kissed his palm and blew the kiss to Christine. He was unbelievingly happy when he saw her catching it and placing it on her lips. They stood there for long moments, just watching each other but finally Erik slowly turned around and walked away with the musicians. Christine watched the road for long even after he was out of sight and in her heart she was totally sure that she was in love with this man.

* * *

YAY! Christine forgave him!

And before you ask, yes, I like Evita. So what?

Review and Erik will give you a serenade. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, Ok you can kill me. I'm a very, very bad authoress! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I still have school and ma teachers went crazy:(((

But anyways, here's a new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven**

"Hey Chris, what about this one?" asked Meg holding up a dark-blue dress.

"No, that's too formal" she said turning away to check another clothe out.

They were at a dress shop again desperately trying to find something for Christine to wear on her first official date with Erik. It had been two days since his serenade but he didn't want to seem too eager so he waited a day to finally ask Christine out. They were going to have lunch together since Erik had learnt from their previous encounter and didn't want to end up like that again after a dinner.

"Why won't you wear that red dress you bought last time? You are gorgeous in it."

"Meg, from all the women I know it's funny that you're saying this" Christine laughed remembering the time when her friend bought six different dresses for a date to which she didn't even go in the end. "And besides I can't go in it. You know how it turned out last time. I know it was because of that dress. I'm thinking about throwing it away."

"Are you mad? Give it to me if you don't want it anymore!"

"Consider it as yours."

"Thanks" Meg grinned. "And this?"

"We're going to have lunch not dinner. That's too posh."

They didn't find anything for an hour so Meg suggested to go to another shop. There they didn't succeeded again so they went to another. Then another. Then another…..

"Okay Christine, this is the last shop I'm going in!" Meg said frustrated.

"And if we don't find anything?" Christine asked innocently but she knew that Meg was upset. She used her full name.

"I don't care! This is the last!" she almost shouted storming into the shop.

About ten minutes later they emerged from the building, Christine carrying a huge bag.

"See? I knew that we'll find something here."

------------------------------

Erik was a nervous wreck. He felt like he was going on the first date of his life although he definitely wasn't. Christine had her lunch break from noon so they agreed to meet at a little Italian restaurant. Erik was already there before the concerted time and he anxiously waited for Christine to arrive. He even bought a bouquet of tulips.

At half past twelve he started to worry. Christine hadn't arrived yet. His palms were sweating and he felt like a fool. But a great weight was lifted from his shoulders when he saw Christine hurrying towards his table at the terrace. She was beautiful as always wearing a simple yet elegant light-green dress. Her hair was pinned in a bun but a few curls were left out and hung freely to frame her porcelain face.

"Huhh, I'm sorry" Christine panted flopping into a chair at the table. "My boss gave me extra work and I had to finish it."

"No trouble, you're here and only this matters."

Christine smiled picking up the menu to chose something to eat. In truth she wasn't late because of her boss. She took the day off to prepare for their date but Meg worked on her make up for so long that in the end she was late.

"So…" Erik said a bit awkwardly, "how have you been recently?"

"Umm… I guess fine." There was no way in hell she was going to tell him that she almost died from sadness because she thought that he didn't want a relationship with her. "And you?"

"Fine too." Neither he was going to tell her that he didn't sleep for days thinking about how could had he been so stupid to crap his evening with her up.

When the waitress came out they ordered spaghetti and while they were waiting for it they had a very pleasant conversation. Actually they just talked about little silly things but both of them were happy just to be together and hear the other's voice. They ate in comfortable silence and after it they just sat looking at each other.

"I missed you" finally Erik faltered it out.

"Good" Christine said and at Erik's confused expression she added "cause I missed you too."

"You know, I would have slapped myself after you'd left. I was so angry with myself."

"I was angry with you too" Christine laughed and this was the most beautiful sound Erik could imagine.

"And are you still angry?"

"Hmm…. That depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well" she started taking a deep breath. _Now or never_. "I'm starting to feel something for you. Something… serious. And it only depends on you how will this continue. Because if you feel the same, I'll be more than happy to have a relationship with you. But if not…. Well then I'll be extremely angry and I'll yell your head off."

Christine felt her face redden and couldn't meet Erik's eyes. She felt like a high-school girl confessing her love for the most popular guy of the school. On the other hand Erik was speechless. Of course he knew that Christine felt something for him but he didn't expect her to ever admit it and take the first step.

"I don't intend to lose my head" Erik said after a moment of silence. Christine looked up at him and smiled and he returned it instantly. "So are we a couple now?"

"Only if you want it."

"More than anything" Erik said slipping his hand towards hers on the table and gently stroking the back of it. Christine turned her hand over and took a hold on Erik's.

"And may I kiss my darling girlfriend?" Erik asked looking deeply into Christine's eyes.

Christine was panicking. Could she allow it? Only days ago she could have killed him. No, not yet. So glancing at her watch she gasped with false surprise. "Oh my God, I have to go back to work, my boss is going to kill me!" She quickly grabbed her purse and stood up. "Thanks for the lunch, I enjoyed it very much."

"I feel the same. Are you busy tomorrow?" Erik asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet, I'll call you up, okay?" Christine said desperately trying to get away. "I've really got to go. Bye."

"Bye" Erik said watching Christine literally run away. "What the hell was that?" he said out loud.

------------------------------

"You what?" Meg yelled at her best friend. Christine had just told her how she confessed her love then how she ran away when Erik wanted to kiss her. "Christine Daaé, you're a complete idiot! You should have let him kiss you!"

"I know" Christine whispered.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Meg asked now smiling.

Then Christine jumped up from her spot on the sofa, rushed to the bathroom to collect herself a little and grabbing her stuff she stormed out of the house. Meg just shook her head and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

------------------------------

Christine arrived at Erik's house ten minutes later. Her hair was a mess from sunning and her face was flushed. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"A moment" she heard from the flat then a second later Erik was standing right before her.

"Christine" Erik said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You may" Christine panted.

"I may what?" Erik asked confused.

"You may kiss your girlfriend."

It took a few moments for Erik to understand what she meant. But slowly it sank in and an enormous grin appeared on his face and his arms sneaked around Christine's waist. Then slowly and very gently their lips met. First it was innocent and soft to get used to the feeling. But moments later Erik's tongue crept out and he teasingly licked Christine's lower lip. She took up the challenge and touched her tongue to his. Within seconds their kiss became passionate and they frantically explored each other's mouth. They could stand there forever just kissing and being in each other's arms but they had to end the moment for both of them were out of breath and they had to go into the house because it started to rain.

"Erik?" Christine said later curling up on the sofa beside Erik. They kissed for hours just enjoying their time together and of course they didn't want to rush the things by making love right there.

"Yes?" he murmured nuzzling Christine's neck.

"I…" _Come on, say it! _"I… thank you." _Stupid, stupid! Why can't I just say it?_

"You're more than welcome. So will we meet tomorrow?"

Christine didn't answer just pulled Erik closer and kissed him again.

"I take it as a yes then. Same place, same time?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"You should go it's getting late" Erik said but it seemed that Christine didn't want to go anywhere. "Or you can stay here I have enough place on my bed for two…"

"Oh, you perverted!" Christine laughed hitting him playfully. "Is this the only thing you can think of?"

"Only when I'm with you, Honey."

Christine then kissed Erik again with renewed passion. How she longed to hear this one word from him again.

"Wow.. . Why did I get it?" Erik asked breathlessly.

"Just because, _Honey._! But I really must go now" Christine said standing up. Erik escorted her to the door where another ten minutes of kissing took place before she finally left the flat. But both of them wished it had been already the next day to be together again.

* * *

Sooooooooooo, whatcha think?

I promise that I'll update soon. Really:)))

Review and Erik will take you on a date! Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	12. Chapter 12

Huhh... Was I fast enough?

**

* * *

**

Chapter twelve

Everything worked out brilliantly between Erik and Christine. They soon learnt to trust each other and a very deep relationship developed between them. Christine was extremely happy and she didn't miss her former husband at all. Erik was all she needed. He was charming and always a gentleman towards her although he didn't lose his seductive character. And Christine was thankful for that. Erik was also glowing from happiness. He felt that finally he found a girl who could be his savior and who could bring joy to his life again. There wasn't a moment when he didn't think about her and Christine's mind was full of thoughts of Erik too. They had lunch together every day and when Erik wasn't busy with the upcoming opera they had dinner too. Under unusual circumstances when they somehow couldn't meet they talked on the phone for hours and there wasn't a day when Erik didn't send a little something as a present for his beloved.

"Chris, there's a letter for you" Meg yelled closing the front door and going to the kitchen where Christine was making dinner.

"Please, open it for me, I'm in the middle of chicken-stuffing."

"Okay, so…" Meg started opening the big envelope. "Oh…"

"What's that?"

"It's about the divorce."

"Wow, Raoul finally signed the papers? What a surprise! And when will be the negotiation?" Christine asked happily.

"Err… It's not that simple…" Meg stammered.

"Why? What's in that damned letter?" Christine started to be nervous.

"Umm… It seems that Raoul doesn't want to accept the divorce so he passed in an instance to delay the negotiation. My God!" Meg cried reading along the letter. "He wants you to go to marriage counseling to repair your marriage. And he denied that he cheated on you!"

By this time Christine left the chicken as it was and snatched the letter from Meg's hand and read it herself.

"Oh my…" she whispered. "I can't believe he still thinks that I can forgive him and behave like nothing has happened!" This time she shouted then collapsed on a chair.

"What are you going to do?" Meg inquired.

"Well, I'm sure that I won't go to this counseling. I guess I'll just continue to be with Erik, maybe this will be enough proof for Raoul that I don't love him anymore and finally he'll sign the divorce. And you know what?" she asked rumpling the letter. "I won't let him crack my mood up! Let's finish this chicken!"

------------------------------

Erik was having a very difficult time. There was very little time left before the grand opening of the new opera and things didn't go well at all. They had to re-hire Carlotta again since they couldn't find another soprano and of course she was worse than anytime before. But it wasn't just her who flustered Erik. It seemed that the whole production was doomed. The stage set wasn't finished, the chorus couldn't sing the different phrases, the ballet dancers were just wobbling on the stage and the orchestra repeatedly played false notes.

"Am I the only one who wants this performance to be perfect?" Erik shouted at the crew. "Pray tell me, what do you think? That everything will be good without practicing? That the notes will find their place on their own and the dances will just appear on the stage from nowhere?"

The members just looked at the floor desperately trying to avoid another argument with their director. Even the always cocky Carlotta stood silently in the far corner of the stage.

"Would somebody please answer me?" Erik bellowed.

"Erik, calm down, this will lead nowhere" Nadir said trying to quiet his friend down.

"Calm down?" Erik yelled at Nadir. "How could I calm down when I should put this damned opera together in less than a month and everybody's just having fun here instead of practicing?"

"Erik, they'll work it out, don't worry."

"Oh, will they? Then I think I'm in no use here. So do what you want, from now on it's none of my business!" Erik shouted storming out of the door.

All was silent in the auditorium. Nobody thought that Erik would just walk, or rather run out of the building and leave them to do what they wanted. They really tried to be good but Erik wanted everything to be perfect. And it was a very hard task.

"Now what?" Carlotta asked walking to the center of the stage and looking at Nadir.

"You better start to rehearse. Perhaps Erik will come back then."

Erik sat into his car and dialed Christine's number on his cell. He didn't have to wait for long before she answered it.

"Hi baby, how are rehearsals going?"

Hearing Christine's voice was the most wonderful thing during Erik's day. Certainly after Carlotta's croaking it was obvious. And he couldn't wait to be with her.

"Honey, don't even ask, it was disastrous so I came away. Are you busy or can we meet?"

"Well you can come over, Meg has gone to a party."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Are you hungry? I can put something together. Or I can order a pizza."

"A pizza would be really good. Yeah and a beer."

"I'll take care of everything just come."

"Have I already told you that you're an angel?" Erik asked using his sexiest voice.

"Umm… I think you mentioned it sometime" Christine chuckled.

"Well then, I say it again."

"O-o, be careful because I'll believe it."

"Just believe. You really are my angel."

Christine laughed as she hung up then went to the kitchen to check on the contents of the fridge. Luckily they had beer because she and Meg loved it. So the only thing she had to do was to call up the pizza-bar and order an enormous one.

Erik and their food arrived at the same time so after kissing each other for long minutes they plopped down on the sofa in the living room and ate the whole pizza along with at least six bottles of beer.

"Hehe, we're just like an old couple eating and drinking beer" Christine chuckled.

"Well, perhaps you're old but I'm definitely not" Erik stated.

"Oh you silly!" Christine cried hitting Erik with a pillow. "Sometimes your egoism is beyond comprehension."

"But you love me anyways, don't you?" Erik purred leaning towards Christine.

"Of course" she smiled before their lips met. This time their kiss was slow and gentle, they were really like an old couple.

"I like this" Christine said after a while. They were still on the sofa lazily laying in each other's arms.

"I like it too. We could be like this every day."

"I'd love it but you're always rehearsing. And surely Meg wouldn't appreciate if you appeared here in the middle of the night" Christine chuckled.

"That's not what I mean" Erik said.

"Then what?" Christine asked curiously moving into a sitting position and picking up a bottle to drink some.

"I just thought that…" Erik started a bit shyly "that you should consider moving in with me."

Christine almost choked and ended in a fit of coughing.

"Huh…" she said after collecting herself. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"Christine" Erik started taking a hold on her hands. "I know that we haven't been together just for only a month but my feelings for you are deep and strong. You don't have to answer right now just please, think about it."

"Okay, I promise I will" Christine said still shocked.

"I'd better go now, sleep well Honey" Erik said standing up and kissing Christine on the top of her head.

Even when he drove away Christine was still sitting on the sofa trying to figure out what to do. Of course in spite of she never told Erik how she felt she loved him. And she had a feeling that Erik felt the same for her. But would that be a wise idea to just move into his flat? She was thinking about it all night long and she was still awake when Meg arrived home around five in the morning. But finally she fell asleep and dreamt about Erik and her future. Maybe a common flat wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

Hi everybody!

I'm already writing the nest chapter so hopefully I'll update again this week:))

Review and Erik will move into your flat. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!


	13. Chapter 13

Just to warn you: I LOVE RAOUL BASHING! So if you're a Raoul fan I advise you not to read this chapter:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen**

Weeks later a very unpleasant surprise was waiting for Christine when she arrived home. Raoul was sitting in the living room with an upset look on his face. Surely he had gotten the letter of Christine's lawyer that she won't go to any kind of counseling and that she definitely wanted their marriage to end.

"Sorry Chris" Meg apologized. "I couldn't keep him out of the house."

"Never mind Meg. And would you please leave us alone for a few moments?" Christine asked, her eyes never leaving Raoul's. "I need to discuss some things with this gentleman here."

"Sure" Meg replied hurrying out of the room.

"What do you want?" Christine asked indifferently.

"I've received your letter." Raoul stated. "And you don't want to come to a marriage counseling."

"Well" Christine said looking at her nails, "since it's for married couples who want their relationship to get better I found it quite useless in our condition."

"You must come!" Raoul threatened.

"Or what?" Don't even try to tell me what to do. You're clearly not in that position."

"I'm still your husband!" Raoul yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Just according some stupid paper!" Christine shot back. "You've stopped being my husband when you cheated on me God knows how many times!"

"My darling…" Raoul tried with a softer tone.

"Don't call me that!" Christine said menacingly clenching her fists.

"Christine, I know I've made a mistake. A very big mistake. But please, don't judge me by that!" Raoul pleaded. "You still have my heart."

"Do I?" Christine laughed. "And tell me, with how many other girls do I share it?"

"You're the only one" Raoul said with big puppy eyes.

"Am I?" Christine's tone was softer too and she moved closer to her husband.

"I swear" Raoul whispered taking Christine's hand and sitting back on the sofa pulling her with him.

"You know" Christine started putting her hand on Raoul's lap, "my heart belongs to only one man too." Then she leaned towards Raoul as if she wanted to kiss him but in the last moment she turned her head away and whispered in his ear instead, "But unfortunately that man is not you."

Anger boiled in Raoul as Christine stood up again and he jumped up again.

"That masked bastard, isn't he?" he demanded.

"Don't yell at me, Raoul!" Christine said calmly leaning against the windowsill.

"I do as I please and if I want to shout then I will!" Raoul's face was red from anger. "Who the hell is he anyways?"

"Not as if it was any of your concern but now that you've asked it this sweetly I'll tell you" Christine said ironically. "He works at the Opera House and he's a very charming man. And well… you're a man so I don't know if you've noticed it but he's incredibly sexy" she said dreamingly.

"Sexy?" Raoul was out of his mind. "Then tell me, my darling wife, why does he wear a mask?"

At first Christine couldn't reply. During her relationship with Erik she had never thought about it. Not even once. But then it hit her. What was under that thing?

Christine quickly composed herself and said, "It's Erik under that mask. Just him and nothing else."

"Ahh, so your lover has a name!" Raoul said dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"He's not my lover" Christine softly stated. "He's my love."

For minutes they were silent, the only sound in the room was Raoul's heavy breathing.

"Fine!" he finally said. "Just play your little games but be careful. You're still mine and I'll never sign the divorce." And with that he stormed out of the house.

"You too, have a pleasant day!" Christine yelled after him. "Jerk!" then she said to herself.

"Wow, this was very entertaining!" Meg laughed appearing in the room. "The look on Raoul's face was priceless!"

Christine didn't saw Meg nor heard her for her thoughts were far away. She couldn't forget Raoul's question. _What is behind the mask? _she asked herself again and again. And why did she never think about it? Surely it wouldn't change her feelings but still… She wanted, no she needed to know it. If they were going to have a serious relationship there had to be no secrets between them.

"Hey Chris, do you hear me?" Christine snapped back to reality upon hearing Meg's voice.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Meg pried.

"It's just…" Christine felt miserable. "I'm considering moving in with Erik…"

"Yeah" Meg interrupted. "And I honestly don't know what are you still waiting for."

"Meg, it's not that, you know how I feel for him. But… you've heard what Raoul said, right?"

"Umm… he said a lot of things, what do you mean?"

"The mask."

"The mask, yeah I loved your reply. It was so romantic."

"But Meg… I don't know what's underneath it."

"What?" Meg was surprised. "But you've been together for quite some time now. I thought…" she trailed away.

Christine buried her head in her hands. "What should I do? Surely he has a reason for wearing it so I can't just snatch it from his face."

"Why don't you ask him to show his face to you?"

"You think I should just ask him to?"

"Of course. He can't expect you to trust him if he hides something from you."

"I guess you're right" Christine sighed. "But I'll wait until after the opening or the opera. He's so busy and always stressed out, I don't want to trouble him with it."

"Do as you wish but don't waitup toolong. The later you ask the worse it will be."

"Oh Meg" Christine said hugging her friend. "I'm so glad to have you. You're better than a psychologist."

"I know" Meg laughed. "I know."

* * *

Okay, if you don't review an angry Raoul will take a visit to you. And believe me, it won't be pleasant.

Your loving authoress


	14. Chapter 14

I'm here again! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you'll like reading it:)))

As always, thanks a lot to my beta! Hollie, I love ya:))))))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fourteen**

Erik was satisfied. The opera was perfect for the opening night. Finally the orchestra played the notes correctly, the dancers didn't take wrong steps, the chorus sang clearly and even Carlotta didn't mess up her role. It was a sunny Monday so only five days were left until the gala.

"Okay, everyone" Erik said. "First I'd like to congratulate, you all did an excellent job with this opera."

The cast cheered and not just because finally they had learnt their roles but because it was a rare thing to hear a compliment from the always-strict director.

And because of this" Erik continued "I'll give you this afternoon free. Enjoy your day and have a rest!"

Erik didn't have to tell this twice, within minutes the stage was empty. Only Nadir stayed.

"You too Nadir, go home or watch a movie or whatever."

"No Erik" Nadir said "we should talk."

"Say it" Erik said indifferently packing his things into his bag.

"How are you and Christine doing?"

"We're doing fine, _Daddy_" Erik answered mockingly.

"Erik don't play with me" Nadir warned. "I'm not blind. Something is not good between you too. And I'm just trying to help."

"I can assure you Nadir, we're happy together."

"Erik, I'm not fool. I've known you for ages I can tell that something is bothering you. Sometimes during the rehearsals you just stare into the nothingness. And recently you didn't spend as much time with Christine as before."

"Oh and how do you know that?" Erik snapped but seeing Nadir's expression he just sighed and sat down.

"Okay, you won" Erik said. "I don't know exactly what's wrong. I just feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I asked her to move into my flat" Erik said.

"Oh…" Nadir was surprised. "I didn't know that you've already… khm… deepened you relationship this much."

"Nadir! It's not what you think!" Erik said angrily. "Still nothing happened between us. Dear God, she's in the middle of her divorce, how could I do such a thing?"

"Whoa, calm down Erik" Nadir said. "And continue."

"So, as I said I asked her to move in. Of course she was surprised but seemed excited and I thought that she just needed time to decide. But since then she doesn't even mention it and I honestly don't know what is she waiting for."

"Well" Nadir started "Why don't you ask her what's wrong?"

"Because I think I know what's troubling her" Erik admitted.

"And what would that be?"

Erik didn't say anything just took off his mask and stared at it. He knew that sooner or later he had to deal with it. Christine had the right to see it. He just couldn't collect enough strength and courage to show his face to her.

Nadir too didn't say anything. He knew that Erik was very sensitive about his face. Although he found it strange that Christine hadn't seen it yet. She and Erik had been together for quite a long time. He thought that by then they didn't have secrets.

"Have you tried to talk about it? I mean you could tell that you don't wear your mask just for fun and that it's very hard for you to show it to anybody. I'm sure she'd understand it, she loves you."

"You think so?" Erik asked.

"Are you kidding? It's written all over her face. If I were you I wouldn't doubt it."

"What do you think I should do?" Erik asked. "I know I have to show her. But how? Just ask her out then after I took her home just rip my mask off and grin into her face?" Erik was acting like a four-year old. At least Nadir thought it so and he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Erik yelled.

"Sorry" Nadir said still laughing. "I just imagined the scene."

Erik chuckled too. "Well it would be interesting, wouldn't it? But seriously. How should I do it?"

"Erik" Nadir said. "You can't plan it. Believe me, you'll know when the time is right."

"And until then? Just watch as she fights the urge to ask about it?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No" Erik murmured.

"Well then, problem solved" Nadir announced happily.

"Yes, it is" Erik agreed smiling. "Hmm… I think I'll take Christine out tonight" he said heading towards the exit. "Oh and Nadir" he said turning back. "Thank you."

"It was nothing" Nadir said. He was glad that he could somehow help. Erik was his best friend, it was the tiniest thing he could do for him. To give an advice. He just hoped that he gave the right one.

------------------------------

Christine's workplace was a madhouse. The bank where she worked had serious problems and it was possible that in the end they'll have to close down.

She was in the middle of making a statistic of the previous ten years' businesses when the phone rang.

"Credit department, can I help you?" Christine answered the call.

"I hope you know that it's extremely sexy when you say that."

Christine laughed hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Erik, how are the rehearsals? You usually don't call until the evening."

"Oh, so you don' want me to call you!" Erik said in a pseudo-hurt tone.

"No, it's not that, I'm glad you've called. I've started to go mad here anyways. Work is hell today."

"Then I hope you want to come to have some fun tonight. I thought we could go somewhere to dance. We always just go to restaurants and it's getting boring, don't you think?"

"Wow" Christine said surprised. "I didn't know you can dance."

"You never asked" Erik said. "So you wanna come?"

"Sure" Christine answered excited. She really needed to do something to clear her mind. Raoul's continuous calls and the problems with her job really messed her up. "And what should I wear?"

"Something sexy" Erik purred.

"I thought so" Christine laughed. "But I mean what style? Where will we go?"

"I hope you like Latin music. There's a great place called Cuba Libre."

"Sounds good. When will you pick me up?"

"Around seven."

"Okay, see you at seven then. Bye."

"Bye Honey.'

------------------------------

Exactly at seven the doorbell rang at Christine's and Meg's house.

"A moment" Christine yelled putting on her high-heels.

"Hi, Erik" she said opening the door but at the same moment her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen Erik that sexy and seductive before if that was even possible. Of course he was all in black wearing a shirt and trousers but something made his appearance mysterious.

On the other hand Erik was speechless too. He knew that Latin girls were always fiery but in that moment he was sure that Christine would debase any of them. She was wearing a green lacy skirt with a matching top and she left her hair to hang freely.

"Que bonita…" Erik purred kissing her passionately.

"Gracias" Christine answered surprising Erik. Surely he didn't know that she, too spoke the language a bit.

They arrived at the Cuba Libre about ten minutes later. Erik took a cab for he was sure that he'll drink and he didn't want to drive drunken. The place was a real Latin disco and Christine immediately fell in love with it.

"I can't believe that I didn't even know about this place. It's fabulous!" Christine said amazed.

"I'm glad you like it, it's the best in town."

After some drinks Erik and Christine attacked the dance floor. Both of them were surprised that how well the other danced. They did every kind of dance from the samba to the tango and, without a doubt, they were the best pair on the floor.

Around midnight the music stopped and a man appeared on the little stage at the back of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he started. "It's midnight so as on every Monday it's time for the karaoke!"

Everybody cheered and instantly some people gathered around the stage and the karaoke began.

"They're terrible" Christine stated half an hour later.

"I agree" Erik said. The girl who was singing at that moment was even worse than Carlotta had ever been. Although that was a very hard to achieve. "Somebody should show them how to sing" he added.

"Yeah" Christine said drinking the rest of her cocktail. That was her fifth that night not to mention the tequilas she had had previously. Surely her drinks helped her to make a decision and start to walk towards the stage.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked tipsily.

"You told me to show them how to sing. I'm just going to do that."

Erik was surprised by this. Christine never mentioned that she liked singing. He was anxious to hear her.

"But Erik" she said turning back. "Some help would be good."

Erik laughed and followed her towards the stage. Originally he would have never done something like that. To do karaoke in a crowded disco. But he couldn't disappoint Christine. They took their place and the music began. The crowd cheered and started to dance. Everybody loved the song.

(**Erik**, _Christine_)

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
**  
_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing **

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
_

During their song it was hard for Erik to keep himself in control. Christine sang and danced like a goddess. She moved her hips to the rhythm and Erik couldn't help but imagine how good Christine would be in bed with movements like those.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
_  
**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
**  
_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_  
**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy**  
_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_  
**Colombians and Haitians  
I aint guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas cause we own our own boats**

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto _

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

**No fighting**  
_No fighting_

The crowd applauded when thy finished.

"HA! We've showed them!" Christine said proudly as they sat down at their table.

"Yes Honey" Erik purred kissing her neck.

They stayed for three more hours, drinking, dancing and singing. It was already four in the morning when they finally decided to take a cab and go home.

"Let's go to my place" Erik suggested as they waited for the cab. "I'll take you home later."

"Okay" Christine yawned exhausted. Her legs hurt from the high-heels and she was extremely hungry. But surprisingly neither she nor Erik were drunken.

When they arrived at Erik's flat he sat Christine down in the kitchen and made her a sandwich.

"Thank you" Christine said and immediately started to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked between two bites.

"No" Erik answered. "I ate before I picked you up."

"Honey, go and have a shower" Erik said after Christine had finished her sandwich.

"No, you go first" Christine said. "I can't even stand on my feet."

"Yeah, we danced a bit too much" Erik said sitting down in front of Christine and taking her feet in his lap he began to massage them.

"Mhhhh…" Christine moaned. "That's wonderful."

Erik massaged her feet for some time then he realized that Christine had fallen asleep on the chair. Gently he picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Then silently he went to the bathroom to have a shower.

When he came out he just watched Christine sleep. But he was tired too so finally he slowly laid down attending not to wake Christine. Christine even in her sleep immediately reached out for him and found her place in his arms. Erik smiled and pulled her closer then closing his eyes he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Soooooo this was it! I love Hips don't lie!

Hmm... I'm considering changing the rating to an M because soon they'll... well you know it winks

Review and Erik will take you out to dance. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Oh and I'm terribly sorry if I can't reply to everyone's review. I'm trying to write back but despite that it's summer I still hardly have free time.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I wasn't at home. But now, here's the new one!

Hollie, still love you:))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen**

Christine woke up to a strange feeling. She felt safe. Without a doubt she knew that she belonged to the man who was holding her. Slowly she opened her eyes and a smile broke across her face. It was the first time they had spent to night together. Nothing had happened between them but the simple thought that they laid in each other's arms during the night flooded Christine with happiness.

Carefully she sat up and looked down at Erik's sleeping form. He looked like a little boy in his sleep and a smile was set upon his face. Biting her lower lip Christine gingerly reached out and touched Erik's mask. She traced it with her fingertips and seeing that Erik was sound asleep she gently pulled his mask off.

A single tear rolled down on Christine's face when she first took a look at her love's face. Truly it was deformed and it might sound strange but for Christine it was the most perfect face in the whole world. She couldn't help her cry when she thought about how much he must have suffered from it. Slowly she lean down and placed a soft kiss on Erik's marred cheek then put his mask back on. She lingered in the bed for some minutes then got up and looking back at Erik once more she left the room.

Several hours later Erik woke up to find Christine gone. He glanced at the clock, it was already ten. Getting out of the bed he changed into a shirt and a pair of jeans and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. On the fridge-door a note was waiting him.

_Darling, sorry that I've left you without saying good-bye but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up. I've made breakfast for you, it's in the fridge. Believe me it's the best food after a long night, I hope you'll like it._

_Christine_

Smiling, Erik opened the fridge and took his food out. It was a simple salad but he thought that it was the best food on Earth just because Christine had made it.

While eating it he imagined having every morning like that. Of course without Christine being gone. They would wake up together and have breakfast. Then they would went to work but meet in the lunch-time. In the evening they would go out or just simply make something at home. At their home. And every night they would make passionate love and fall asleep in each other's arms. Like any normal couple. But then again, Erik thought, they were anything but a normal couple.

------------------------------

"Damn" Meg cursed as she tried to find her cell phone in her bag on the crowded bus. "Hello?" she picked it up after finally finding it.

"Hi Meg, it's Nadir."

"Oh, no tell me that there's nothing wrong" Meg panicked. Nadir never called her, only when there was a Christine-Erik emergency.

"Not at all" Nadir laughed.

"Thank God" Meg sighed. "Then why are you calling?"

"Umm… you know the gala is on Friday. And, well… I have nobody to go with and I thought that you could accompany me."

"Hey, and what's up with that receptionist girl?"

"It didn't work between us" Nadir admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Meg said.

"Thanks. So, you wanna come? Christine will be there too" Nadir said trying to make her say yes.

"All right, I'll go with you."

"Great!" Nadir said enthusiastically. "We'll pick you up together."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Meg hung up confused. But as she thought about her conversation with Nadir she started to smile. Nadir was handsome and quite charming and the fact that his first thought was her almost made her giggle like a school-girl. She was about to imagine how would she look with him when she realized that she had missed the stop where she should have taken off.

------------------------------

"Are you sure it's good?" Meg asked emerging from the bathroom. She and Christine were frantically getting ready for the gala and they had only half an hour left before their escorts arrived.

"It's perfect" Christine said not even looking at her. She was putting up her make-up sitting on the bed with a mirror in her left hand and a lipstick in the right with only her undergarments on.

They had spent the previous afternoon in the dress-shop again trying to find something to wear. They knew that the press will be there so they needed something special for this occasion. Finally they managed to find two unique dresses. Christine's was red and Meg's was dark-blue, both strapless and floor-length.

"I hope Nadir will like it" Meg said admiring herself in the full-length mirror. Her head was filled with thoughts about Nadir and suddenly it seemed a pretty good idea to become his girlfriend.

"What's it with him?" Christine asked putting on her dress. "I thought you didn't even like him. Please help me."

"Well I didn't" Meg said zipping up Christine's dress. "But now I do. And just imagine" she continued dreamingly. "Wouldn't it be great if I were dating with the best friend of my best friend's boyfriend!"

Christine just smiled. Sometimes she couldn't understand her friend. One moment and she was crying after her ex then another and she was making plans on how to pick another man up. But at least she was having the time of her life. Then she thought back on her years with Raoul and almost laughed. He never took her to dance. It annoyed him when she sang. She hated Meg. And honestly he was nothing but a selfish fop. Christine couldn't believe that once she went crazy for him. Raoul was a piece of nothing compared to Erik. Erik was everything to her. She was just waiting for the right time to tell him this.

The sound of the doorbell brought Meg and Christine back to reality.

"They're here!" Meg shrieked.

They went to the door and opened it and with the same movement they shut it back.

"Oh my God!" Christine breathed and Meg had difficulties with keeping her balance.

"Are you sure that's really Nadir?" Meg asked disbelievingly.

"Surely. The other is Erik."

"God, they're gorgeous!" Meg whispered peeking out through the little window next to the door. Erik and Nadir were standing there with incredibly cute expressions. They were obviously confused.

"We should open the door" Christine suggested.

"Yes" Meg agreed and taking a deep breath they opened the door again.

"Hello guys" Christine managed to say it.

"Good evening ladies" Erik said kissing her. "What was this?" he asked referring to the door-shutting.

"Oh, it was my mistake" Meg quickly said. "I forgot to put my lipstick on and I had to rush back."

Neither Erik nor Nadir believed this but they quickly dropped the subject.

"Shall we go then?" Nadir asked motioning towards the car.

"Jesus!" the girls cried in union and Erik laughed.

"What's it Honey?" he asked putting his arm around Christine's waist. "Don't you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Christine beamed. "I love it!"

When they got in she and Meg were amazed. They had never been in a limo before. They spent the entire trip to push different buttons and try everything out. For Nadir and Erik it was quite entertaining.

"We're here" Erik announced when they arrived.

Christine's eyes grew wide seeing the place. Cameras were everywhere and there was an enormous crowd gathering at the entrance. "Do I have to get out?" she asked terrified.

"Relax Honey, just smile and everything will be all right" Erik tried to calm her down.

Meg was the exact contrast of Christine. She could hardly wait to pose in front of the cameras with Nadir.

The chauffeur appeared at the door and opened it. First Nadir got out and helped Meg. Immediately reporters attacked them and they were quickly surrounded by people.

"Huhh" Christine was literally shaking.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked.

"No" Christine answered.

Erik smiled and kissed her once more. "Let's get over with it."

As soon as they got out of the car they were also bombarded with questions. First they inquired about the opera but soon they started to ask Erik about Christine and his relationship with her. At this point Erik excused them and led Christine into the building.

"See?" Erik asked in the safety of their box. "We survived."

"Yeah" Christine said although she was still shocked.

"Look, Meg is alive too" Erik said nodding towards the opposite box where Nadir and Meg sat.

"She's more than alive" Christine said smiling.

Meg was shamelessly flirting with Nadir and he obviously didn't mind it at all.

"She doesn't hesitate much" Erik commented after Meg kissed Nadir rather passionately.

"I'd be surprised if she did" Christine said. "She's been talking about their blooming relationship since Nadir asked her to come."

"Don't worry, I think Nadir likes her too."

"He better does! If he hurts Meg I'll castrate him" Christine threatened.

"I should warn him then" Erik laughed but quickly quieted himself when the lights turned down and the performance began.

Christine watched the opera in awe. When Erik was busy because of the rehearsals she was a bit upset that they couldn't too spend much time together but then she saw that it was worth with it. Perfection wasn't a good word enough to describe the play.

Erik was proud too. Finally he saw the result of that many hours of work.

After the performance even more people attacked Erik to congratulate. Everybody was very impressed and even Carlotta got some really nice compliments.

Finally Erik managed to escape from the crowd and he led Christine to a cab.

"Where's the limo?" Christine asked confused.

"Your darling friend has already took it and left with her newfound lover."

"Oh" Christine said. "And where do you think they went? To Meg's or to Nadir's place? Just because I really don't want to…errr… interrupt anything."

"I guess they went to Nadir's flat. But let's go to mine to make sure we don't disturb them." Erik suggested.

"Okay" Christine agreed.

During their trip and back at Erik's flat they discussed the opera. Erik was happy to see that Christine's thoughts about the plot and the roles were the same as his.

"Christine" Erik said after a while. They were sitting on the sofa curled up against each other. "Have you thought about my offer? You know, the moving in thing."

"Yes" Christine answered.

"Umm… and?" Erik asked nervously.

Christine pulled Erik close to her and kissed him lovingly. "I accept it" she whispered.

Erik hugged her tightly and sighed. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"But first I need to tell you something" Christine said nervously breaking their embrace.

"What is it Honey?"

"I've lost my job and I don't know how will I be able to pay for my staying."

"Christine, what are you talking about?" Erik asked caressing her cheek. "You don't have to pay for anything. Knowing that you're here with me will be more than enough."

"But…" Christine started but Erik silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"No buts. Anyways I earn enough to keep this place up alone."

"Thank you" Christine whispered but she was a bit ashamed. She didn't want to seem a useless girl who needed to be maintained.

After some minutes they decided to go to bed for both of them were pretty tired. After having a shower separately they laid down and found the same position as on the night or rather dawn of their outing. They just listened to the other's breathing and enjoyed being together.

"Erik" Christine said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Erik asked sleepily.

"I…" Christine started then taking a deep breath she finally said it. "I love you."

Erik was instantly wide awake. He didn't want to believe his ears. Did she just say she loved him? He pulled her closer and whispered "I love you too."

* * *

Hmm... Christine knows what's under the mask... And Meg is with Nadir... 

Review and Erik will take you to the opera. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!

Your loving authoress


	16. Chapter 16

I'm here again along with a new chapter!

In this one the first M rated scene will appear but before you got all heated up I tell you that it's not what you think...:)))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter sixteen**

"Mmmmm… you wanna come in?" Meg purred as Nadir kissed her neck in the car.

"Wouldn't Christine mind?" he asked back biting her earlobe.

"I doubt she's even here" Meg said breaking their little tryst. "Come baby" she said seductively getting out of the car.

She didn't have to say it twice for Nadir instantly jumped out of the car and followed her into the house.

"Christie, are you here?" Meg called out. "Christine?" When she didn't have an answer she turned towards Nadir who was already behind her kissing her shoulders and neck. "See? I told you so" Meg purred as Nadir picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the living-room.

------------------------------

Raoul was walking down the street towards a café to have something for breakfast. Since Christine had left him he didn't have a single meal at home. He didn't know how to cook and it was always his wife who used to make the delicious dinners and lunches and breakfasts-to-bed. He had lost some weight too but not only due to the lack of food. He woke up in another woman's bed every day. He didn't love either of them but he was a sex-addict. And it was a sad thing that he was even aware of it.

He was just a corner away from the café when he passed by a newsagent and his world stopped. At the cover of the tabloid magazine there was a photo of Erik and Christine with the head-line _'__Beautiful couple at a beautiful performance'_. He grabbed a copy and quickly paid for it then instead of going to the café he went home to read the magazine.

Arriving at home he slammed the door behind him and plopped down on the sofa. Opening the paper first he just watched the photos of the premiere. Most of them was of Erik and Christine and there were even some of Nadir and Meg which greatly surprised Raoul. Anger rose in him as he saw how happy they were, obviously deeply in love. And his anger just grew as he read the article.

_Yesterday was the day of the opening night of the newest opera directed by Erik Destler. It was prognosticated to be a wonderful performance and a great success which really it was. Before the performance we managed to catch up with Mr Destler himself, who arrived with his beautiful girlfriend and he kindly answered some of our questions._

_R: Mr Destler, could you tell us some words about the opera?_

_D: Well, basically it is a love story set in the nineteenth century. It has some kind of Romeo and Juliet feeling in it but yet it is entirely different. The characters are more spirited and mature and although the lovers have to go through a lot to finally join in their love, in the end everybody will live happily ever after._

_R: How were the rehearsals? Did you have much work with the casting and the set?_

_D: The set was pretty easy to make because we only had to make five of them: the houses of the lovers, a park, a market and a seashore. But to be honest the casting was a nightmare because it was very difficult to pick out the efficient actors and actresses for the roles. And thus the rehearsals were very hard too._

_R: We heard that you had confrontations with the leading soprano. Is that true?_

_D: Well we had our differences but fortunately we managed to put them aside and concentrate on the performance._

_R: What do you expect? Will it be successful?_

_D: I hope so. We have worked so much with it._

_R: And may I ask you who is this beauty escorting you?_

_D: She is my girlfriend, Christine._

_R: Is your relationship serious?_

_D: Excuse me but we have to go in. Do you have any more questions about the opera?_

_R: No, and thank you for the interview Mr Destler._

_D: You're welcome._

_So who was this mysterious Christine with the director? There were whispers all over the place but finally we got our answers from a friend of hers who was escorting the Mr Destler's assistant, Nadir Khan._

_R: Mr Khan a pleasure to meet you. I suppose this will be a wonderful night._

_K: Certainly it will. I can't wait for the performance to start._

_R: I see that you are also escorted by a beautiful lady._

_K: Yes, she is my friend, Meg Giry._

_G: Hi, nice to meet you._

_R: The pleasure is all mine. I saw that you and Mr Destler's companion get on very well. I suppose you know each other._

_G: Yeah, we are best friends. I've known her since we were little._

_R: Well then I hope you can tell us some words about her relationship with Mr Destler. We are anxious to know some details._

_G: Of course! I'm totally sure that they're in love, sometimes I believe that they're Siamese-twins joined at their lips. And I'm so glad that they're together, Christine really deserves a boyfriend like Erik._

_R: Why, did something happened to her?_

_G: Yeah her husband cheated on her. But fortunately the divorce is on the way so soon she will be all free!_

_R: You speak quite distastefully of her husband._

_G: Just because he's a bastard. And believe me I'm telling the truth._

_K: Excuse us but the performance will soon start, we have to take our seats._

_R: Of course, and thank you for your time._

_So they are in love but even if Miss Giry hadn't told us we would know it. So girls, this train has gone away. Unfortunately._

Raoul slammed his fist on the table. "That bitch!" he shouted then went out of the house to take a visit to his long-seen 'friend'.

------------------------------

"Ahh… oh my God… this was great" Meg panted lying on the sofa with nothing on her but Nadir.

As she tried to get her breathing back to normal she thought back to the previous night and couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Something's funny?" Nadir asked getting up from her.

"Nothing baby" Meg answered pulling him back. "I was just thinking about last night."

"Well" Nadir grinned too "and what do you think of it?"

"That we should have nights like that more often" Meg whispered before their lips locked and their desire consumed them again.

"_Wow, I love this place!" Meg said as Nadir led her to their private box._

"_I'm glad you like it" Nadir smiled at her._

"_Ouch!" Meg cried. When she turned around she accidentally hit her elbow into the wall._

"_Are you all right?" Nadir was immediately by her side. "Here, let me see it."_

_As he examined Meg's elbow she pouted then an idea came to her mind. "Mom used to give a kiss on my injuries when I was a little girl" she said still pouting._

"_Did she?" Nadir asked amused._

"_Yes, and it always helped" Meg said innocently but Nadir didn't miss the glint in her eyes. He exactly know what was this whole mom-gives-me-a-kiss about and he didn't mind it at all. Meg was a rather attractive girl and she had a good personality too. If she wanted to play this game Nadir had no objections._

"_Do you think that my kiss would do the trick too?" Nadir asked seductively caressing her arm._

"_Let's have a try" Meg answered._

_Nadir placed a kiss on her elbow but didn't stop there. Slowly he traced her arm with tiny kisses towards her neck._

"_Better?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Yeah, but not perfect yet" Meg whispered back._

_Nadir took the hint and gently kissed her lips._

"_Now?"_

"_Hmm… it starts to get better."_

_Nadir kissed her again, a little passionately this time. "Now?"_

_Meg watched him then taking a hold on his face she pulled him down and kissed him long and hard. "Now, it's better" she said satisfied._

_During the performance they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and as soon as it ended they rushed to the limousine._

"_Won't Erik mind if we take it?" Meg asked as Nadir shoved him into the car._

"_I don't know" ha said between kisses. "And honestly I don't even care."_

_They decided to go to Nadir's place, partly because it was nearer and partly because Meg was dying to see his flat. When they arrived Meg just gaped at her surroundings. She instantly fell in love with the place._

"_Would you mind if I showed you the bedroom at first and then later gave you the tour?" Nadir asked putting his arms around her waist from behind._

"_Not at all" Meg answered quickly and let him led her to the bedroom._

_On their way they got rid of their clothing so when Nadir placed Meg on the bed they were already naked. Nadir gently lay on top of Meg and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss all too soon only to began a discovery of her body. He placed tiny kisses on her chest then slowly his tongue changed his lips._

_Meg gripped the sheet when Nadir licked her nipples one after the other then in an agonizingly slow pace he began to suck each of them. When he got tired of her breasts he went lower and caressed her smooth stomach with his lips and tongue. Meg giggled a little when he licked into her navel but her voice caught in her throat when Nadir went lower again and pushing her legs apart he placed kisses on the most private part of her body. Soon his tongue crept out again and Meg felt that her release was very close. A few more strokes of Nadir's tongue and Meg's trembling body succumbed to her feelings._

_After her release Nadir began his journey again but this time he crawled upper and upper until he reached Meg's lips again. She could feel her own taste on his lips and pushing Nadir to his back he seductively whispered "My turn baby."_

_Nadir was having the time of his life as Meg caressed him the same way as he had, licking him all over his body. But when she wanted to give him the same pleasure as he gave he stopped her and pulled him up to his face to give her a long kiss._

"_No baby" Nadir purred "I want to save my energy for you."_

_Meg smiled devilishly positioning herself above him then slowly she lowered herself onto him. Both of them moaned from the sensation and Nadir had to admit that she was better that he'd imagined. She moved skillfully on him and soon both of them cried out as they released._

_Meg leaned down on him and Nadir caressed her back as they tried to catch their breath. They laid like that for a while but suddenly Nadir felt her womanly muscles began to contract then relax. Since he was still inside of her his body immediately responded and swiftly pushing her on her back he rasped "Where the hell did you learned that?"_

"_Nowhere" she replied looking straight into his eyes. "You brought this out of me."_

_Nadir grinned widely then started to move in her again. Needless to say their night was pretty busy._

"The doorbell rang" Nadir said stroking Meg's hair as she lay beside him. In the meantime they moved up to Meg's room so now their bodies were tangled between the sheets.

"Arghh…" Meg pouted. "That's surely Christine. I bet she's left her keys here again."

She quickly put on her panties and Nadir's shirt then went down. Just as she reached the stairs the doorbell rang again, this time a bit longer.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Meg shouted. "Honestly if you didn't have a neck surely you would lose your…" she couldn't say the word head because when she opened the door not Christine but a very angry Raoul was standing before her.

* * *

Haha... what will happen now? evil laughs

If you don't review I'll send a Raoul again!

Your loving authoress


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

Again I'm sorry for not updating soon enough and not replying for the reviews but I'm slowly going crazy from stress. My English exam is coming and I fear that I won't be able to pass it:(((((( So I do need your support now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seventeen**

"Ouch, Raoul let go of me!" Meg cried as Raoul pushed her into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Raoul spat. "Did you think that you could just get away after your little comment in the paper? Well, I don't think so."

"What?" Meg asked yanking her arm away from Raoul's grip? "Is it that hard to hear the truth?"

"Don't even try to play with me Meghan! Be careful what you say, with a single word I could destroy your whole life" Raoul growled.

"I highly doubt that" came a male voice from behind him.

When Raoul turned around he immediately recognized the owner of the voice. Nadir Khan. He was wearing only a black pair of suit pants and as Raoul looked at Meg again he saw that Nadir's shirt was on her.

"Ahh, I see you don't waste your time Meghan" Raoul smirked. "I wonder what would your mother think about her little daughter if she knew that she became the slut of a man who could easily be her father."

"True, he could be. But he's not" Meg argued. "And you know what? I'm positively glad that he's older. You know" she started seductively walking towards Nadir "he has more experience and knows better how to please a woman."

"You're disgusting" Raoul grimaced.

"Oh, Raoul" she sighed standing next to Nadir and embracing him. "And do you think you're not? Let me tell you something. Having the attention and caring of one person is the greatest gift you can get. That's why Christine is happy now. Erik gives her everything she wants."

"I'm sure he does" Raoul spat.

"You idiot" Meg yelled frustrated. "It's not about money! But the attention he gives her. He always listens to her whenever she has a problem. He takes her to places she likes and not even once says no just because he doesn't like them."

"Oh, yeah he tries to keep her somehow, doesn't he? If not with his money then with his charms and little white lies. And in turn she willingly spreads her legs to him" Raoul shouted jealously.

"Just to inform you, they haven't made love yet. You know there's a word which obviously doesn't exist for you: respect. Erik respects Christine and would never force himself upon her. He knows that you are divorcing and he doesn't want to make Christine feel insecure by taking her right at the beginning of their relationship. They have deep feelings for each other, feelings you had never awoken in her during your marriage. For you everything is about sex. You just meet a girl, if you're lucky you have a good fuck with her then the next day you don't remember her name! This is what you are Raoul de Chagny, a disgusting gigolo!" Meg screamed.

"Okay you little witch, enough of this" Raoul said trying to remain calm. "I didn't come here to listen to your lecture about _my_ relationships. I want to speak with Christine."

"I'm afraid that's impossible" Meg yelled after him as he headed towards the stairs to go to Christine's room. "She's not home."

"Then where the hell is she?"

"You can guess there" Meg said knowingly.

"Where does he live?" Raoul demanded knowing all too well where Christine was.

"I have no idea" Meg said. "Hey, don't look at me like this, I really don't know."

"Where?" Raoul asked again turning towards Nadir.

Nadir seemed to think about something then told him the address. Meg just gaped at him as Raoul stormed out of the house.

"What on earth are you doing?" Meg yelled at him after she finally took in just what had happened.

"Trust me baby, I know what am I doing. Just what condition will Raoul find them in? I'm pretty sure the same as we were."

Meg thought about it for a few moments then a grin broke on her face. Imagining Raoul's face as he sees Christine and Erik in the aftermath of their lovemaking was hilarious.

"You're a genius!" Meg cried jumping into Nadir's arms.

------------------------------

"I should have brought a nightgown with me" Christine said looking down a bit embarrassed.

"Honey, you're sexy in my T-shirt, don't worry" Erik grinned earning a smile from Christine.

They were having breakfast in the kitchen enjoying the sunbeams that shone through the windows. With each passing moment Christine was surer and surer that moving in with Erik was a great idea. She felt secure and peaceful being with him. Thinking about the way he held her through the night and he woke her up whispering that her breakfast was ready put a soft smile on her face. Then she remembered those three little words the had said to each other. _I love you. _Three words but for Christine they meant the whole world.

"What?" Erik asked seeing her daydreaming expression.

Christine looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing just…"

"Just?"

"I love you" Christine's smile widened as she said it. It was so good to be able to tell him her feelings whenever she wanted.

"I love you too" Erik grinned then picked her up and span around with her in his arms.

When Erik put her down, Christine was giggling like a school-girl. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" she repeated the words giving Erik a loving kiss between them.

"I love you more" Erik whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

They stood there for some time just looking at each other in a tight embrace and it felt so right. But the moment was broken with loud knockings on the door.

"Stay here" Erik said kissing Christine once more. "Whoever it is will be away in a second."

Christine was heading towards the bedroom when Erik opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come to Erik's flat. She was about to go to him and yell his head off when a devilish idea came to her mind and she disappeared in the bedroom.

"Let me in, I have every right to see her, I am her husband!" Raoul yelled.

"Indeed, Mr de Chagny she is your wife so far, but this is my flat" Erik replied calmly.

"Let me in or…" The words stuck in Raoul when he saw Christine coming towards them.

"What is this yelling sweetheart?" she asked Erik.

"Nothing just your ex is here to see you" Erik said turning around. "Do you…" he was speechless too when he glimpsed her.

She was wearing nothing but the cover from the bed, her hair was a mess and she looked like as she had just got up from bed. Erik instantly understood her appearance and he got into the play too.

"So Honey, do you want me to throw him out?" Erik asked putting an arm around her waist.

"No" Christine said surprising everybody. "He can come in for all I care."

"Well then" Erik said moving away so Raoul could enter the flat.

"I'll go and put something on" Christine announced with a fake yawn.

Erik had to use every bit of willpower in him not to burst out laughing. This was his Christine. And he loved her.

Raoul sat down on the sofa but felt very awkward. Anger, jealousy and self-pity mixed in him.

"Okay, here I am" Christine said emerging from the bedroom. "Honey I hope you don't mind that I've borrowed one of your T-shirts and briefs. I don't find my panties and you've torn the dress I wore."

At this Raoul laughed out loud. "How funny! Just before I came here I had the rare opportunity to hear Meg's little monologue about how pure and innocent your relationship is. That the dear, sweet and caring Erik would never disrespect his precious Christine by taking her. And now all I see is the remains of your orgy!"

"Raoul, I honestly pity you" Christine sighed. "And I'll tell you something so you'll see things clear. We didn't have an orgy last night. First, for an orgy you need at least three or four people so you really can have fun. And secondly I'm not that low as you to act like an animal and be fucked by God knows how many people."

Erik bit the insides of his mouth but eventually he had to turn away because he couldn't stop his lips to turn upwards. Raoul just sat there dumbfounded and couldn't say a single word. He was watching Christine but felt like he was facing a complete stranger.

"And not as if it was any of your business but I feel like I was reborn last night. I can't even describe the sensations Erik gave me. Waves of pleasure shook my body all night long as we made passionate and never-ending love. It was something I've never felt with you. We were so heated up that I was afraid that the bed would caught fire and the flames would consume us at the peak of our ecstasy." By this time Christine was leaning down to Raoul with her arms on the back-rest to support her weight and whispered in his ear. "Lovemaking."

Raoul was sweating and his breathing was quicker than usual and Christine could see the hurt in his eyes. Satisfied with affect of her speech she went to the fridge and took out a box of ice-cream.

"What?" she asked since both Raoul and Erik were looking at her. "I need the energy, last night left me quite exhausted."

This was the final thrust. Raoul jumped up and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Nice to see you, come again!" Christine yelled after him then looking at Erik they couldn't hold back longer. Laughter shook their bodies and Christine collapsed on the floor cracking up from the thought of Raoul.

"Well" Erik said when they finally managed to compose themselves. "That was quite entertaining."

"I'm glad you liked the show" Christine smiled at him. "Ice-cream?"

Erik nodded and Christine pushed a spoonful into his mouth. They were sitting on the floor of the kitchen with Erik's arm around Christine.

"Do you imagine it like that?" Erik asked after a while.

"Imagine what?" Christine asked back engrossed with her dessert.

"Our first night."

Christine blushed and turned away but Erik lifted her chin towards him. She didn't have to say a word, Erik saw the answer in her eyes.

"Good" Erik said kissing her temple. "Because I think the same."

* * *

So that was it! Mwhaha, I'm evil but I just hate Raoul wholeheartedly!

Please, please, please review! Or I'll send a Raoul again. And you don't want it, believe me grins evilly

Your loving authoress


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody!

Sorry again for the long update but I still have to learn for my exam:(((

Hollie, you're still the best!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen**

"I've never guessed that I have this much stuff" Christine sighed as she was filling the seventh box with her clothes.

She was preparing to move her things to Erik's flat. She and Meg spent the whole day packing and checking every place so that Christine didn't leave anything behind. Erik promised to come over and carry Christine's things with his car.

"Chris, I'll really miss you" Meg said hugging her friend when they were ready with the packing.

"Hey, you're talking as if I was moving to another planet" Christine laughed. "I can assure you, you're gonna see me every day just as before."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They still had an hour before Erik's arrival so they decided to go through some photos that Christine was taking away. At first they silently watched the pictured since Christine's parents were on them but as they went on they got into a very cheerful mood recalling old stories from their friendship.

"Oh my God!" Christine cried finding a photo. "I didn't know I still have this."

On the picture there were two guys dressed as women and Christine between them.

"Jesus!" Meg was cracking up. "As long as I live I won't forget that night."

"Honestly I can't even remember how did we end up there" Christine laughed.

"Neither do I" Meg said. "But hey who cares about it? Actually that was one of the best nights of my life. That was the best party I ever went to."

"Yeah" Christine agreed. "Those drag queens knew how to have fun."

"Ewwww, I thought I have already thrown this away" Christine said holding up another photo.

"What's that?" Meg asked.

"It was taken at our engagement party" Christine replied disgusted.

"You know" Meg said looking at the picture "I never understood what you ever saw in him. All right, he wasn't ugly but come on! How could a guy had a hair like that? Bah, long and girlish."

Christine suddenly started to giggle.

"What?"

"Meg" Christine started but she was laughing so hard she could barely finish her sentence. "He used the same shampoo as me."

They were rolling on the floor from their laughter when the doorbell rang.

"It's open, come in" Christine managed to yell.

Erik was greeted with an interesting sight when he entered the house and went to the living room. Christine and Meg were laying on the floor laughing amongst a sea of photos.

Christine sat up and seemed to calm down but when she saw Erik she started to crack up again.

"He asked me what kind of shampoo did I use while he played with one of my locks" Christine said pointing at Erik. "Just imagine doing that with Raoul."

With extreme force laughter lashed out from Meg and Christine again. Erik just stood there not understanding the joke but knowing it was something bad if it contained Raoul.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked after some minutes. The girls were still laughing.

"Yes" Christine answered calming down. "Sorry we just went through some photos and recalled a few stories. If you want I'll tell them to you once I'm settled."

"Umm…" Erik said unsteadily watching a photo where Christine stood between two drag queens. "I'm not sure I want to know them."

"Well" Christine said looking around watching the photos. The one with the drag queens, another where she was laughing holding a bottle of tequila and several others which were taken on different parties. Yes, she had a life after her parent's death and before Raoul. "Yeah, maybe later."

"Let's go then. Where are your things Honey?" Erik asked.

"Right there" Christine replied pointing towards an enormous tower of boxes.

Erik's eyes widened when he saw them. "Huh… I didn't know you have this much to move." Erik said scratching his head. He wasn't sure that they will be able to put everything into his car. Moreover he couldn't even imagine where will they put them in his flat.

"What's up?" Christine asked pouting. "Don't you want me to live with you anymore?"

"My love, don't even say such a thing" Erik said embracing her. "We'll manage to carry everything to my place somehow."

------------------------------

"Okay, this was the last one" Erik said happily.

He was carrying Christine's things into the flat while she started to unpack and Erik watched surprised that she found a place to everything. Her clothes were right next to his in the closet, women's cosmetics appeared in the bathroom and she placed some framed photos in the rooms. It was officially _their_ place now.

"Ready" Christine announced. "I'm happy to be here" she said hugging Erik.

"I'm happy that you're here too."

Erik watched Christine as she admired her surroundings. He was glad that she was finally with him. But there was one thing left and he knew that sooner or later he had to show it. He took Nadir's advice and just waited for the right moment. He felt that it was then.

"Christine" Erik started awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Christine asked but she was still so busy with being happy that she didn't realized that Erik wanted to say something important.

"Honey" Erik said again now a bit more firmly.

"What?" Christine asked turning towards him.

"Come, let's sit down" Erik said taking her hand and leading towards the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Christine asked concerned.

"Christine, we have been together for months, now you are going to live with me and still there is one thing you don't know about me yet."

Christine sighed. She knew what was coming and saw that it was very hard for Erik so she decided to spare him from it.

"Erik, I know it" she admitted softly looking away from him.

"What?" Erik asked confused.

"Do you remember the night when we went to that disco? To Cuba Libre." Christine started looking into his eyes. "And the next morning I wasn't here because you slept so cutely that I didn't want to wake you up. But before I went home I… I took your mask off while you slept and saw your face."

Erik didn't want to believe his ears and Christine misread his confusion as anger and disappointment.

"Erik, I didn't want to hurt you, I was just so damn curious. But it changed nothing. I still love you as much as I loved you before I saw your face."

"You…" Erik's voice cracked and tears formed in his eyes.

"No Erik, please don't cry" Christine said panicking. "I love you."

Christine embraced him and started to cry too when Erik didn't move.

"Erik, please say something" Christine begged.

But Erik didn't say anything, instead he kissed her deeply. Christine happily returned it and calmed down feeling Erik's love in the kiss.

"I love you" Erik whispered. "You can't imagine how much."

They stayed sitting on the sofa in each other's arms for some time. Erik still could hardly believe that Christine loved him despite his face.

"Doesn't it matter? Truly?" Erik asked breaking their hug and looking into Christine's eyes.

Christine lifted her hand to his mask and took it off. "Truly" she said before she kissed him again.

Erik didn't know how did he deserve this angel that was holding and kissing him but he thanked God for sending her to him.

* * *

So there it goes:)

Review and you'll get Erik for a whole week to do what you want with him. Don't and you'll get punjabbed.

Your loving authoress


	19. Author's note

-1My darling Readers,

I know that by now some of you are considering forming an angry mob to come and Punjab me for not updating in a very long time. But I have serious problems with this story. First I'm having my exam on Friday and school is starting next week so I don't really have time to write. But the other problem is even bigger: I have no idea what to write. Yeah, Erik and Christine are finally together but what should I do now? Let them be, write a marriage and good-bye? Or put some trouble in their life? If you have any ideas please review or PM me! I'm desperately in need of some help!

Your loving authoress


	20. Author's note part two

Hello, my Lovelies!

I just want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and messages you left me. I already have ideas about the story and this weekend after my exam I'm definitely going to write a new chapter. Again thanks for your support and suggestions.

Your loving authoress


	21. Chapter 19

Hey lovelies! I'm back again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter:)))

Thanks for everybody who reviewed and helped me get new ideas. And as always a big hug for my dear Hollie:)

**Chapter nineteen**

"So how is everything between you two?" Meg asked as she and Christine was having lunch at their favorite place. Christine and Erik had been living together for exactly a week and Meg couldn't believe that still nothing happened between them.

"We're fine Meg, don't worry" Christine answered tiredly. She loved Meg wholeheartedly and was glad that she was concerned about her happiness but her constant questionings were driving her crazy.

"But honestly Chris, I know you've never been one for big orgies but surely you should have already had sex. What the hell are you still waiting for? Thank God, Raoul seems to accept the fact that your marriage is over and even a blind can see that Erik would give his life for you, he loves you so. And you love him back just as much."

"Look Meg. First I'd like to clear up that we will never have sex. Once it happens it's going to be lovemaking and not sex. And to answer your question it hasn't happened yet because we like just being together. I love that Erik holds me through the whole night without wanting anything that I don't."

"Hey" Meg interrupted. "You don't want to do it with him?"

"It's not that…" Christine sighed. "It's just… we were never in the mood. We're still trying to get used to living together and… Sorry" Christine apologized when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw who the caller was.

"Hi baby" Christine literally purred into the phone to Meg's utter delight.

"Hello my beauty" the familiar voice on the other end of the line said. "I'm calling you because of two things."

"And what that might be?"

"First I love you."

"I love you too" Christine grinned. "And what else?"

"Don't come home until seven."

"Why ever not?" Christine asked confused.

"Trust me Honey. Just don't come."

"Okay…" Christine said uncertainly.

"Oh, and one more thing; I want you to go shopping with Meg and buy something incredibly sexy. I'll wait for you. Bye."

Christine didn't even have the time to say anything as the call ended.

"What's up?" Meg asked eagerly.

"I have bad news" Christine started with a sad look upon her face.

"What?" Meg asked afraid of the answer.

"We have to go shopping again" Christine said now grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww! You're stupid! I thought about the worst… And what may I ask is the occasion?"

"I have no idea. Or okay, I have. He asked me to buy something sexy and not to go home until seven."

"Ohlallaaaa" Meg cheered. "So today is the big day?"

"It appears so…"

------------------------------

"Erik please remind me, why the hell am I helping you with this?" Nadir asked clearly upset.

"Because I'm your boss and I told you so. Now shut up and do it" Erik answered sternly but he was as annoyed as his friend. They were sitting it Erik's and now Christine's living-room among hundreds of roses picking off the petals from each.

"And why do you even need them?" Nadir asked gesturing towards the flowers. "You could just cook her a dinner then have her in bed."

"This night has to be perfect, it will be our first. And just so you know, I'm cooking her a delicious dinner but she likes romantics."

"I see that. But still, why do I have to help?"

"Because Meg is helping too."

"Is she? Then I'd rather do her task" Nadir pouted.

"I highly doubt that" Erik chuckled.

"And why pray tell?"

"She's shopping with Christine."

------------------------------

Christine arrived at their home exactly at seven. She was wearing a dress she and Meg had bought. It was a strapless and corset-style green gown which showed her figure beautifully. She was nervous like a teenage girl preparing to lose her virginity. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Moments later Erik opened the door leaving both of them speechless. Neither of them could believe how gorgeous the other looked although Erik wasn't wearing anything special; just black pants and a black button-up shirt, being his handsome self.

"Hi" Christine said weakly.

"Hey" Erik said pulling her to him and giving her a chaste kiss. "Come in, your surprise is ready and waiting for you."

When Erik led Christine in she was greeted with the sight of the beautifully made table with rich meal served on it.

" I hope you're hungry" Erik whispered in her ear as he led her to the table.

"_I am but not for the food…" _Christine thought eagerly to herself.

"Mmmmm" Christine said closing her eyes as she took her first bite of the dish. "You cooked this?"

"Yes" Erik answered. "Especially for you."

They ate in comfortable silence and when they were finished Erik helped Christine up.

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

Christine obeyed without hesitation and let Erik lead her.

"You can open them now."

When Christine opened her eyes she was speechless - the third time that night. They were standing in the bathroom which was illuminated with scented candles. The tub was filled with hot water and the whole scene set her body on fire.

"Is my lady ready for her bath?" Erik asked in a low and seductive voice caressing Christine's arms with his fingertips.

Christine had no time to answer as Erik immediately started to untie her dress with slow and sensual motions. As the laces gave in Christine shivered when she felt Erik's hot mouth on her back lovingly tracing her skin with his lips. She wanted to turn around and take Erik into her arms and kiss him but he didn't let her. Instead he knelt down behind her and after taking off her shoes he slowly pulled down her stockings nuzzling the velvety skin of her exposed tights along the way. Then he put his hands on her calves and standing up again he stoked her legs stopping at her bottom and seizing it gently.

"Erik" Christine moaned as Erik pulled her glorious hair to one side and started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Shhh" Erik soothed her while he slowly pushed her panties down. "Just enjoy."

Christine didn't protest when Erik effortlessly picked her up and gently put her into the tub. She inhaled the scent of the bath oil deeply and closed her eyes when she felt Erik's hands once again upon her. She smiled when she recognized the scent of the oil he was rubbing into her skin. Honey.

"Lean back" Erik sensually commanded when he finished washing Christine's back and she willingly obeyed.

For long moments Erik just knelt beside the bathtub marveling at the body of his beautiful Christine. Never before he saw her naked and the sight left him speechless. From head to toe she was the creation of heaven. Her legs were beautifully shaped, her stomach was flat and her full breast glistened in the candlelight from the oil in the water.

Christine watched Erik watch her. At first she was a bit nervous knowing that it was the first time she will be totally exposed before him. But her nervousness quickly faded when the only thing she saw in his eyes was adoration.

"You're magical" Erik breathed touching Christine's cheek and placing a loving kiss on her forehead. He then put oil into his palms and again continued washing her.

Christine couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth when Erik sensually started to massage her breasts paying extra attention to her erect nipples. Slowly he cleaned her whole body moving his hands in erotic motions. By the time he finally picked Christine up from the water she was more that ready to finally join him.

Without drying her, Erik took Christine to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. This room too was filled with candles and Christine could feel rose petals under her body as she was laid on the bed. With half-closed eyes she watched as Erik slowly undressed beside the bed and she knew it without a doubt that it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

Erik's body was an art itself. He was muscular, his skin was smooth and he moved with such a grace that Christine wondered how on earth could she deserve this wonderful man. When Erik too was naked he gently laid atop of Christine covering her heated body with his own.

"You can't imagine just how much I love you" Erik whispered after a long and passionate yet tender kiss.

"I love you too you darling…" Christine said taking his mask off of Erik's face "beautiful man who saved me from the hell of a life I've been living in. Without you I'd still be suffering with Raoul in a disastrous marriage. And for that I'm eternally in your debt."

"You're not" Erik smiled. "You saved me too so I guess your score is paid."

"Then I think we could celebrate this" Christine said with a naughty glint in her eyes.

"And how so?" Erik asked grinning.

"Well" Christine answered shifting her pelvis to meet Erik's causing him to groan from the sensation "I have some ideas."

This was the final sign Erik was waiting for and with a quick movement he thrust his throbbing erection into Christine's waiting body.

"Oh my God" Christine moaned. It had been a while since she had been with a man this way and the sensation was marvelous.

"Christine…" Erik breathed as he moved in and out of her more and more quickly.

Soon they were both on the edge. Christine was the first to reach her release crying out into the night and Erik soon followed her feeling her muscles tighten around him. And at that moment nothing else mattered. Not the fact that Christine was still married, not that the candles were long ago burnt down leaving the room in darkness. And for those moments Erik felt as a normal man. A normal man having a wonderful relationship with a beautiful woman. And Christine knew too that she had found the love of her life.

Soooooooooooo? I hope you feel the fluff!

Review and Erik will do the same with you:))) Don't and you'll get punjabbed.

Your loving authoress


	22. Chapter 20

Hi my dears! A new chapter! YAY!

And just a note: Not everything is as it seems...

Thanks Hollie, you're the best!

**Chapter 20**

"We really should get up" Christine whispered to Erik.

"Not at all" he replied nuzzling her neck.

They had woken up in the morning in each other's arms, their bodies tightly pressed to the other. They made love again and again, never getting enough of the feeling of being this close together. But now at three in the afternoon Christine wanted nothing more than to have a hot bath.

"My love I really need a shower right now" Christine pleaded.

"You don't" Erik argued. "You're perfect as you are now."

Christine smiled into his chest. How was that he always knew what to say? Her hair was a mess, her make-up was all over the place… but still hearing from Erik that she was perfect made her smile. From him it didn't sound as a lie and she actually believed him.

After some more argument and a new wave of endless desire they finally got up.

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Christine said heading towards the bathroom but she was soon stopped by a pair of strong arms around her.

"No my beauty" Erik breathed into her ear. "You're not going anywhere without me."

------------------------------

Meg was walking in the park enjoying the warm sunlight when she bumped into an oh so familiar man.

"Excuse me" she quickly said praying that she could get away. But of course she was wrong.

"Meg…"

"Raoul don't even start!" she snapped.

"Please, I need to talk to you" Raoul begged.

"Well, I don't want to so if you would please let me go" Meg said trying to walk past him.

"Just for ten minutes" Raoul said grabbing her arm gently. "It really is important."

Meg looked into his puppy eyes and almost laughed. It indeed had to be important if he acted like this.

"Right" she sighed. "Let's drink a coffee."

Raoul sighed in relief and letting go of Meg's arm he followed her to a nearby café. They sat down and ordered, and soon two cups of coffee were served to them.

"So what do you want?" Meg asked indifferently.

"It's about Christine" Raoul started.

"Can't you just leave her alone?" Meg rolled her eyes. "She's happy without you."

"I know she's happy" Raoul whispered. "But I don't want to lose her."

"You already have" Meg said sipping her drink.

"No, I mean I don't want to lose her totally. I know that our marriage can't be saved. But at least I want us to remain friends."

"You are a bit late, don't you think?" Meg asked. "You cheated on her, don't even try to deny. And then you acted like nothing has happened. You threatened her and continuously tried to destroy her relationship with Erik. How could you even think that she'll forgive you?"

Raoul hung his head in shame and Meg was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he choked. "I'm so sorry…"

Meg sat dumbfounded. She didn't expect anything like this. She thought that Raoul will want to know how Christine is, perhaps try again to make her hate Erik but she was wrong. And now as she watched Raoul almost cry she felt pity but also she saw the opportunity to help her friend.

"Raoul" Meg started putting a comforting hand on his hand. "Sign the divorce and show Christine that you want her to be happy."

"Do you think it would work?" Raoul asked hopefully.

"Christine won't forgive you easily. But it would be a good start."

"I'll sign it" Raoul stated. "Right now. I'm going to my lawyer and sign it" he repeated standing up from the table. He took out his wallet to pay for their drinks but Meg topped him.

"Don't bother with it, you were my guest" she said smiling.

"Thank you Meg" Raoul said kissing her cheek and surprising Meg even more. "I hope you're right."

Meg sat there for minutes just trying to take in everything that had happened. The taking out her cell phone she called Christine.

"Yes?" Christine answered after some moments but her 'yes' was rather a moan than an actual word.

"Christine are you okay?" Meg asked hearing strange noises from the background.

"I'm okay" Christine said now giggling. "Why are you calling?"

"You won't believe what happened" Meg started but was stopped by an 'ah' on the other end of the line.

"Christine!" Meg said frustrated. "Would you please stop making out with Erik and listen to me for a minute?"

"Sorry" Christine panted. "Please wait a moment."

Meg was really wanted to be angry at Christine for not paying her attention but couldn't and finally ended up smiling as she listened her best friend's pleas, like 'Erik just for minute' and 'Take your hand away' with some 'After it I'm gonna be all yours'.

"Okay I'm all ears" Christine finally said.

"So today I bumped into Raoul."

"Oh, it must have been heavenly" Christine teased.

"Stop it and just listen. He cried."

"What?"

"He cried. He said he wants to be friends with you but he knows that he messed up everything. I advised him to sign the divorce. And you know what he did?"

"What?" Christine asked not believing her ears.

"He stood up right then and went to his lawyer to sign it. Christine you'll be finally free!" Meg cried happily.

"Oh my God!" Christine whispered. "OH MY GOD!" she cried. "Meg have I ever said that I love you?" Christine was literally crying now.

"Yes you have" Meg smiled. "But go now, your insatiable lover is waiting."

"Thanks Meg" Christine said hanging up.

------------------------------

"What was that Honey?" Erik asked concerned. He heard Christine's crying and rushed to the living room to where Christine had gone.

"I'm going to be free" Christine shouted, jumping at Erik with such force that both of them landed on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked clearly confused.

"Raoul, he agreed to sign the divorce!" Christine said kissing Erik passionately.

"We have to celebrate this don't you think?" Erik asked with a desire-filled tone.

"Indeed we do" Christine answered wickedly and jumping up from the floor she darted to the bedroom with Erik on her heels.

Surprisingly, they didn't manage to get up that day.

Sooooooooooooooo? Raoul is a good guy... or is he? smiles evilly

Review and Erik will... hmm... do whatever you want. Don't and you'll get punjabbed!


End file.
